A Trip to Mars: Part II
by UnderPolyJuice
Summary: Start the Summer off with a BANG: Check.
1. Chapter 1: Dreaming with Lindsay

Micky and I sat on the couch eating Tobasco eggs. We had sunglasses on and the TV was on low. On the news they were talking about a flood somewhere in a neighboring state. Everyone else was asleep; the two of us were early risers.

Cameron, Damian, and Samuel walked in, sunglasses on. Damian sat on the couch between us. "I'm tired," Damo whined.

"Shut up," Micky told him rolling her eyes underneath her sunglasses.

"Grrr," he growled playfully, "what's got your pants in a twist?"

"Hangonver," Micky said, angrily taking a bite of her Tabasco eggs, "And it's knickers, Damian, 'what's got your knickers in a twist?'"

"Oh, well maybe you shouldn't have gotten drunk," he said in a sing-song voice.

Micky bent down and hit him surprisingly hard on the back of the head. "Don't mess with me, McGinty," he said angrily. Samuel looked on with affection and Cameron and I laughed.

Lindsay walked down, groggy eyed and half-asleep. Her hair was messed and a strap of her tank top was down. She looked oddly like a small child as she rubbed her eyes with her palms.

"Coffee!" she groaned, going to the kitchen like a zombie. She came out and realized there were guys in the living room who were seeing her in all her morning glory. "Hi, guys," she said, forcing a smile.

"Hi Lindsay," they chorused, giving quick waves of their hands. Lindsay sat her coffee down and went to the bathroom to "tidy up."

"Does she look like that every morning?" Samuel asked. For her sake, Mick and I shook our heads.

"Hey," Ellis said as she and Alex walked down. She laid back down on Alex's lap.

"I wish we could go lay down on the trampoline," Mick said, wistfully looking out at the falling snow, "But it's too freaking cold."

"I can't wait to get to Hawaii," Alex said dreamily.

"I want to surf," Damian said.

"And tan," Lindsay said, coming back.

"And eat snow cones," I said. I wasn't as excited about being in the sun as the others were. For Hannah and I, the sun was our enemy.

"But we can't forget this is a competition," Lindsay said. She went into a rant for about five minutes before Bryce came in, interrupting her.

"Mick," he said, "We need to talk." Micky rolled her eyes and stood up. She had told me she expected that the moment her and Samuel came out Bryce would go nuts. And from the sounds coming from the kitchen, she was right.

"Shut up, Bryce!" Mick said, leaving the kitchen with her hands in the air. She went u the stairs and slammed my bedroom door. Everyone winced at the loud noise. Bryce scowled at Samuel before following her up. Samuel looked dumbfounded.

"I'm hungry," Damian said, getting up and going into my kitchen. Samuel and Cameron followed him and shortly Lindsay and I did too. Alex and Ellis were asleep and not much for talking.

Lindsay smiled and sat on the counter. I sat down next to her. "What'cha smiling about?" I asked, nudging her teasingly.

"Hawaii," she said in a dreamlike state, "Hawaiian beaches, Hawaiian food, Hawaiian boys…" She smiled with whimsy.

"Haiwaii…" I agreed.

"Hawaii," she confirmed. She rested her head on my shoulder and we smiled distantly. Here we come, Hawaii, look out.


	2. Chapter 2: Security with Mick

I pulled out my metal earrings, belt, and purse with metal finishing and put them in the box. I walked through the scanner. The security guard handed me back my personal effect and I walked to boarding.

I sat in one of the chairs and pulled my hair into a ponytail. I took out my laptop and pulled up Facebook. Mr. Schue had made sure we got to the airport two and a half hours before boarding so we had some time to kill. I posted a quick status update and went to Netflix. Thank God for 3g.

Lindsay sat down on the left side of me. I looked over at the security check to see Micky going through. It beeped. "Oh," she said, reaching into her pockets, "Uhmmm… is this- no that's plastic." She smiled sheepishly at the tired guard. "I thought I got everything… oh! Found it," she said in a sing-song voice. She handed him a metal anklet. "Sorry," she said. Lindsay and I laughed as she went through again. There wasn't a beep and she smiling, giving us thumbs up.

She sat down on the other side of me and sighed. "Movie," she said, rubbing her temple, "Airport security stresses me out…" I patted her back and searched through the suggested movies.

"I need something mindless and insubstantial," Micky said, narrowing my search. Lindsay pointed at South Park and Micky nodded. I plugged ear bud into one jack and gave a bud to Micky. Lindsay plugged her own pair into another jack.

We waited around for two hours. Mr. Schue stood up and signaled our attention. We took our buds out and looked at him. "Glee, gather around," he said, calling us up to him. "I need to get some stuff clear. Inspiration is important- very important. That's why I'm allowing you to stay out until midnight each night except before National's. Curfew is eight that day. I want you guys to have fun but as Lindsay has pointed out to me many a time, this is a competition. I want you focused. We're here for two weeks. I wanted to get you here early so you'd get your fix of Hawaii then you can focus on National's. Have fun the first three day then we'll start rehearsals. At 3 p.m everyday till 6 we'll rehearse. Have fun, we're about to board." We all cheered and whooped.

"Boarding for flight G6 to Honolulu set to board in five minutes," came a voice over the intercom.

"G6?" Cameron said, laughing.

"_Poppin bottles in the ice, like a blizzard," _Emily sang.

_"__When we drink we do it right gettin slizzard__," _Micky sang next.

_"__Sippin sizzurp in my ride, in my ride, like Three 6__," _Hannah went after Mick.

_"__Now I'm feelin so fly like a G6__," _I sang.

_"__Like a G6, Like a G6__," _Ellis went.

_"__Now now now now now now I'm feelin so fly like a G6__," _Lindsay sang.

_"__Like a G6, Like a G6_

_Now now now now now now I'm feelin so fly like a G6__," _all the girls finished. _  
><em>

Damian and Cameron sang.__

_"__Gimme that Mo-Moet-wet__  
><em>_Gimme that Cry-Crystal-tal__  
><em>_Ladies love my style, at my table gettin wild__  
><em>_Get them bottles poppin, we get that drip and that drop__  
><em>_Now give me 2 more bottles cuz you know it don't stop." __  
><em>

_"__Hell Yeaa__  
><em>_Drink it up, drink-drink it up,__  
><em>_When sober girls around me, they be actin like they drunk__  
><em>_They be actin like they drunk, actin-actin like they drunk__  
><em>_When sober girls around me they be actin like they drunk__." ___

_"__Poppin bottles in the ice, like a blizzard__  
><em>_When we drink we do it right gettin slizzard__  
><em>_Sippin sizzurp in my ride, in my ride, like Three 6__  
><em>_Now I'm feelin so fly like a G6__  
><em>_Like a G6, Like a G6__  
><em>_Now now now now now now I'm feelin so fly like a G6__  
><em>_Like a G6, Like a G6__  
><em>_Now now now now now now I'm feelin so fly like a G6,"_

The girls sang, going in the same order as last time. _  
><em>

Samuel and Bryce went next.

_"__Sippin on, sippin on sizz, Ima ma-make it fizz__  
><em>_Girl I keep it gangsta, poppin bottles at the crib__  
><em>_This is how we live, every single night__  
><em>_Take that bottle to the head, and let me see you fly__." __  
><em>

Matheus and Alex took the next bit.

_"__Hell Yeaa__  
><em>_Drink it up, drink-drink it up,__  
><em>_When sober girls around me, they be actin like they drunk__  
><em>_They be actin like they drunk, actin-actin like they drunk__  
><em>_When sober girls around me they be actin like they drunk."_

The girls sang again in the same order.__

_"__Poppin bottles in the ice, like a blizzard__  
><em>_When we drink we do it right gettin slizzard__  
><em>_Sippin sizzurp in my ride, in my ride, like Three 6__  
><em>_Now I'm feelin so fly like a G6__  
><em>_Like a G6, Like a G6__  
><em>_Now now now now now now I'm feelin so fly like a G6__  
><em>_Like a G6, Like a G6__  
><em>_Now now now now now now I'm feelin so fly like a G6__."_

All the guys sang.__

_"__Its that 808 bump, make you put yo hands up__  
><em>_Make you put yo hands up, put put yo, put yo hands up__  
><em>_(You can't Touch this)__  
><em>_Its that 808 bump, make you put yo hands up__  
><em>_Make you put yo hands up, put yo, put yo hands up__  
><em>_(You can't Touch this)__  
><em>_Hell Yeaaa, make you put yo hands up__  
><em>_Make you put yo hands up, put put yo, put yo hands up__  
><em>_Hell Yeaaa, make you put yo hands up__  
><em>_Make you put yo hands up, put yo, put yo hands up!"_

The girls took the hook again, in the same order. __

_"__Poppin bottles in the ice, like a blizzard__  
><em>_When we drink we do it right gettin slizzard__  
><em>_Sippin sizzurp in my ride, in my ride, like Three 6__  
><em>_Now I'm feelin so fly like a G6__  
><em>_Like a G6, Like a G6__  
><em>_Now now now now now now I'm feelin so fly like a G6__  
><em>_Like a G6, Like a G6__  
><em>_Now now now now now now I'm feelin so fly like a G6!"_

We all laughed when we finished the song. Some of the people clapped and almost everyone smiled. The girl at the gate gave Lindsay and me thumbs up. "Boarding at gate G6 to Honalulu is now open. Please form an orderly line at the gate where your tickets will be checked. Enjoy your flight," the woman said through the loudspeaker.


	3. Chapter 3: Landing with Cameron

A two hour layaway on the runway due to weather was not how I wanted to start my flight at all. No cell phones, laptops, or electronics allowed in use at all. I buried myself in a book until the perky flight attendant announced take off.

In the meantime I was in between a pregnant woman and McKynleigh. I smiled at my good fortune. McKynleigh fell asleep, still tired from getting up at four A.M. to go on "a damn flight."

"What're you reading?" the pregnant woman asked.

"Oh," I said, "Pride and Prejudice. I love it to death. I've read it countless numbers of times."

"Me too," she said, nodding, "Unfortunately, I'm stuck with parenting books my mother-in-law gave me. She's guaranteed to quiz me when I get home so I have to study up." I laughed a little. "What are you doing in Hawaii?"

"Show Choir Nationals," I answered, "There's twelve of us."

"I figured it was something like that judging on the number you did at boarding," she said, "I'm visiting my cousin. He's at the Navy Base up there." I smiled and nodded.

We both turned to our books and read till take off. I get nervous about a lot of things but flying was never one. Unfortunately, the same could not be said for Mick. I handed her a paper bag when she started hyperventilating.

When it was safe to move around a little, Bryce came to check on her. "You okay, Mick," he asked, grabbing her hand. "Trade me seats, Marissa?" he asked, "She'll freak like this until we land and I want to sit with her."

"Course," I said, grabbing my bag and book, "Where's your seat?"

"Next to the Asian guy and Damian," he said, winking. I rolled my eyes but smiled at him.

I walked up to the flight attendant. "Hi, is it okay if I switch seats with someone? He wants to sit next to his sister because she's scared of flying."

"That's fine, sweetie," she said, smiling and pushing her cart on.

I sat down next to Damian. Things just seemed to work out sometimes. "Hey," he said, pulling the ear buds out of his ears.

"Bryce needed to sit by Mick," I told him, "And it just worked out in our favor." He smiled and leaned over as I pulled out my laptop.

"Bones?" I asked, feeling the urge to watch Hodgins.

"Works for me," he said. I turned on an episode of Bones- an earlier one with Zack. I cuddled up as best as I could in our airline seats.

The Asian man next to us didn't even notice us. He was too immersed in his eReader to see us flirt back and forth. Mr. Schue noticed and shot us a warning smirk.

"Hi, everyone!" said the blonde flight attendant into the microphone, "We are now passing over the Rocky Mountains. In about an hour we'll see the Pacific Ocean. We're also going to start our feature movie _Finding Nemo._

I unplugged myself and position myself so I could watch the movie. Damian laughed and exited out of Netflix. He smiled at the picture of us I was using as a wallpaper. It showed me giving Damian a piggy back ride, big smiles plastered on both our faces. He shut the laptop and put on his airport headphones, I did the same. We held hands and watched the movie.

At some point in the movie I fell asleep. I didn't wake till we landed, which I was perfectly content with. Damian shook me awake. I smiled and said vaguely. "Good morning, love." He snorted and pulled me up. I was always groggy when I woke up, doing and saying weird things.

Cameron grabbed his guitar and started strumming. We all smiled serenely when we heard what he was playing

Lindsay started singing.

"_Ha`aheo ka ua i nâ pali_  
><em>Ke nihi a`ela i ka nahele<em>  
><em>E hahai (uhai) ana paha i ka liko<em>  
><em>Pua `âhihi lehua o uka.<em>

_Aloha `oe, aloha `oe  
>E ke onaona noho i ka lipo<br>One fond embrace,  
>A ho`i a`e au<br>Until we meet again_

_Ha`aheo ka ua i nâ pali_  
><em>Ke nihi a`ela i ka nahele<em>  
><em>E hahai (uhai) ana paha i ka liko<em>  
><em>Pua `âhihi lehua o uka.<em>

_`O ka hali`a aloha i hiki mai  
>Ke hone a`e nei i<br>Ku`u manawa  
>`O `oe nô ka`u ipo aloha<br>A loko e hana nei_

_Ha`aheo ka ua i nâ pali_  
><em>Ke nihi a`ela i ka nahele<em>  
><em>E hahai (uhai) ana paha i ka liko<em>  
><em>Pua `âhihi lehua o uka.<em>

_Maopopo ku`u `ike i ka nani  
>Nâ pua rose o Maunawili<br>I laila hia`ia nâ manu  
>Miki`ala i ka nani o ka lipo<em>

_Ha`aheo ka ua i nâ pali_  
><em>Ke nihi a`ela i ka nahele<em>  
><em>E hahai (uhai) ana paha i ka liko<em>  
><em>Pua `âhihi lehua o uka."<em>

She smiled at Cameron and he smiled back adoringly. I smirked at Micky. They were checking each other out. Mick nodded back but was still clutching her stomach. Bryce let her climb on his back and sleep like a small child.

"C'mon guys, let's go to the hotel," Mr. Schue said, "These people are probably tired of hearing you sing, anyways." We climbed into four separate taxis. Mr. Schue gave each driver the name of the hotel.

I was sitting with Mick and Bryce. Damian had been shuffled into the taxi with Cameron, Mr. Schue, and Lindsay. Mick put her head against the window, letting the cool glass soothe her jet lag.

"I just want to get to the hotel, take a bath, then take a nap," Mick announced, "Then I might be up to something."

"Yeah," Bryce said, "Maybe we should go to a club or something. I wonder if there's a place for underage people…"

"Your hotel has one," the driver said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said, "It's pretty popular on Friday nights and the weekends."

"Hey," Bryce said, "that's perfect. We won't have to worry about getting up early for rehearsals those three days."

The taxi driver stopped in front of a gleaming white building. There were palm trees and hibiscus bushes surrounding us. We stepped out of the taxis, feeling important. Mr. Schue led us in and grabbed our keys.

"Okay," Mr. Schue said, holding five keys, "Room assignments. I get my own room," he put a key in his pocket. "As requested, Micky, Lindsay and Marissa get a room and Ellis, Hannah and Emily get a room." He handed us keys. "The boys: Damian, Cameron and Samuel, then Alex, Matheus, and Bryce. Have fun guys. Remember, curfew is midnight and I've let the hotel staff know that."

We all went up into our respected room and freshened up. Mick took a nap but some, like me and Lindsay, went down to the pool.


	4. Chapter 4: Dancing with Damian

I grabbed my turquoise, brown, green, orange, and red tribal print bikini. Lindsay slipped into a sexy black one-piece. "That looks good on you," I told her.

"Thanks, Mars," she said, smiling bashfully, "Yours looks good too. Race you to the pool?"

"Si!" I said, laughing. She flung opened the screen door and sprinted down to the pool. We passed the mini golf course where Cameron and Alex were playing and the arcade where Sam and Emily were playing those video games with the guns.

Calling it a tie we both jumped into the pool together, hands held. We laughed as we floated to the top. Matheus jumped on the diving board and did a flip into the water. "Ten!" Lindsay and I shouted, holding up imaginary signs. He bowed in the water, making him sink. We laughed at him heartily. Bryce ran down and jumped in, Ellis and Damian right behind him.

Someone started a CD player somewhere and we started swimming to the soundtrack of 2011 pop hits. Someone had found an inflatable beach ball that we bounced around. Lindsay and Cameron challenged Damian and I to a chicken light. I climbed onto Damo's shoulders and Lindsay on Cameron's. In the end, Lindsay and Cameron won.

"Hey," Mr. Schue said. Everyone gasped a little. Mr. Schue had abs. Lindsay and I giggled at each other's expressions.

"Hey," I said to Damian, "There's a party at the hotel for kids under eighteen. You're in right?" He nodded. "Good, I couldn't go without you."

"I think you could've managed," he said, smirking.

I applied my bright yellow eyeshadow and pink blush. My hair was wrapped up in a towel and I was in a yellow dress with a band with brown triangles on it. I put on brown Peter Pan boots and a few bracelets. I let my hair down and went through it quickly with a straightener.

"C'mon, Marissa!" Micky said from the main room.

"Done!" I called back, smiling at myself one last time.

"Good!" I walked out to see Lindsay in a blue dress and Micky in a jean skirt and flowing purple blouse. "I'm going to dance with so many boys," Lindsay said. Micky and I looked on enviously. One of the drawbacks to being in a serious relationship was not being able to go clubbing and dance with whoever you wanted.

Lindsay skipped down to the front desk, Micky and I behind her. Micky asked me to fix her false eyelashes so Lindsay got the directions to the party. "It's on the beach," she said, "There's a boardwalk that goes down to it. Let's go."

Lindsay, Micky, and I went down to the beach. There were tiki torches lit and a fire dancer on stage. "There's a stage," I said, smiling at Lindsay. She nodded with a grin on her face.

As we neared we could start hearing the music. That energized us and we ran down to the party only slowing down to make a cool and calm entrance. As the bar I saw Damian and Samuel. I looked over to see Cameron and Ellis dancing like crazy, making us laugh. Damian waved and Samuel caught on and started doing the same.

Mick and I started walking towards them "Lindsay?" I asked when I realized she wasn't following.

"You to go meet your beaus," Lindsay said, looking at the crowd, "I'm going to go find someone to dance with." Mick and I smirked and waved goodbye to her.

We walked over to the bar. Damian kissed me lightly. Samuel pulled Mick onto the dance floor. I sat down and ordered a water from the bartend. I chewed on my straw and laughed whenever Damian said something funny. When I finished he grabbed my hands.

After dancing a few fast song the music slowed. "We're going to take it down a notch," the DJ said, "Grab a partner."

_If you're not home, I'll sit here on your doorstep__  
><em>_Button up my coat and wait__  
><em>_We'll go upstairs close the curtains and we're all set__  
><em>_to pick up where we left again__  
><em>_There's question marks hangin' over us__  
><em>_But we won't give the time of day, oh__  
><em>_'Cause all we got is these few stolen seconds__  
><em>_And we can't let them go to waste__  
><em>

I put my hands around Damian's neck and he put his hands on my hips.

___The stars collide__  
><em>_We come back to life__  
><em>_We come back to life__  
><em>_The sparks will fly__  
><em>_One look in your eyes__  
><em>_My heart's open wide__  
><em>_I know time's running out now__  
><em>_But we'll hold back the sun somehow__  
><em>_See the sky?_

I laid my head to his chest.

___We've still got tonight__  
><em>_We've still got tonight___

_Come 9am__  
><em>_I'm packing every suitcase__  
><em>_Leave you in your bed so warm__  
><em>_I'll do my best not to wake you but it's useless__  
><em>_Can't tiptoe 'round this no more, oh__  
><em>_It's gonna get much harder__  
><em>_Before it gets better baby and that's for sure, mmm__  
><em>_Just say you'll wait for my footsteps on the staircase__  
><em>_And I will walk back through this door_

I looked over to see Samuel and Mick, Lindsay and one of the natives, and Cameron with a blonde girl who I recognized from our flight. She was part of another team. __

_The stars collide__  
><em>_We come back to life__  
><em>_We come back to life__  
><em>_The sparks will fly__  
><em>_One look in your eyes__  
><em>_My heart's open wide__  
><em>_I know time's running out now__  
><em>_But we'll hold back the sun somehow__  
><em>_See the sky?__  
><em>_We've still got tonight__  
><em>_We've still got tonight__  
><em>

I closed my eyes and pressed against Damo, taking in his scent.

___So keep your eyes open__  
><em>_There's no time to close them__  
><em>_Just hold on__  
><em>_So tight now__  
><em>_We still got tonight__  
><em>_(We've still got tonight)__  
><em>_(We've still got tonight)___

_If all we got is these few stolen seconds__  
><em>_We can't let em go to waste___

_The stars collide__  
><em>_We come back to life__  
><em>_We come back to life__  
><em>_The sparks will fly__  
><em>_One look in your eyes__  
><em>_My heart's open wide__  
><em>_I know time's running out now__  
><em>_But we'll hold back the sun somehow__  
><em>_See the sky?__  
><em>_We've still got tonight__  
><em>_We've still got tonight___

_We've still got tonight__  
><em>_We've still got tonight_

I broke apart from Damian and smiled. He leaned down and kissed me.


	5. Chapter 5: Spanish with Matheus

"You have to," Lindsay pleaded, grasping Mick's arm. My eyes fluttered open to see Lindsay close to tears. Mick was standing there frowning at her.

"Lindsay," she said, "I have a boyfriend!"

"But McKynleigh! It's a double date!" Lindsay said.

I sat upright in my bed. I finally took in the beauty of our hotel room. We had a perfect view of the beach with its crystal blue waters. "What going on?" I asked, rubbing my eyes. The double doors were open and I felt the salty breeze.

"Lindsay had the bright idea of me and her going on a double date with two of the natives," Mick said, rolling her eyes.

My jaw dropped. "Lindsay!" I exclaimed, shocked.

"C'mon," Lindsay said, "Will you do it, Mars?"

"No." I was not about to go on a double date with Lindsay.

"Please!" Lindsay exclaimed, "I really like this guy. We met on the dance floor and he's so cute. His friend is too, Mars!"

"Lindsay," I said, "I too have boyfriend."

"I'm not asking you to marry the guy or even make physical contact! Just go with me and Jared!" She looked at me pleadingly, looking like a puppy with her big blue eyes. "Please…" she whispered.

"Fine," I grumbled, "No personal contact."

"Exactly."

Mick scowled at me. "What about Damian?" she asked.

"It's not a date," I said, "Damian will understand." She rolled her eyes, grabbed her bag and left.

I went to the bathroom, took a shower and got ready. Lindsay got ready in the main room. "You take forever, Marissa!" she called, "we're supposed to meet Jared and Travis for lunch outside the hotel in three minutes!"

"I'm done!

I walked out and smiled at Lindsay. My phone beeped on the bedside table. I looked at it- a text from Damian. "Wanna hang out 2day?" it asked. I felt guilty and blushed because of it.

"Can't, out with Lindsay and some of the people she met last night- wish I could though," I typed back. I never use text-speak. I hated it, really.

Lindsay grabbed my hand and pulled me on. We stood in front of our hotel, beach bags in tow. Underneath my green sundress was my bikini. I put a red hair clip in my hair and strained a smile as the two boys approached.

I couldn't deny they were cute, but not my style. They were jocks with their tanned bodies, surfer hair, and muscles. I was more into bashful adorableness that Damian possessed. "Hi, I'm Jared," the taller one said, extending his hand. I took it and forced another smile.

"Travis," the other one said doing the same.

"Marissa," I said, shaking his hand.

We walked to the beach in awkward silence. Well, it was awkward for me and Travis but Lindsay and Jared were perfectly content with shooting flirty glances at each other.

I stripped my dress and ran into the water. If I was stuck with those two I could at least have fun and swim. The water was salty but it cleared my sinuses which is always a plus. The other three jumped in.

We splashed in the water for around an hour then decided to go to lunch. "Where's good?" Lindsay asked. Travis and Jared went off on a rant about good local dinners. Before I knew it, Lindsay was dragging me to a restaurant.

"Lindsay," I said in a low voice, "When is this going to be over?" I really wanted to go see Damian and talk to Mick.

"Bear with me until lunch then you can make something up about feeling sick," she said, "Okay?"

"Okay," I said, nodding.

A waitress sat us down at a table for four. I waited until I took a few sips of my Root Beer. Suddenly I clutched my stomach in false pain. "You okay, Marissa?" Lindsay asked. God Bless musical theatre- the girl could act.

"Yeah," I said scowling, "My stomach's just acting weird. It must be the salt in the water or something." She nodded in concern. After a minute or two I excused myself to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror for a minute then went back out. "Hey, I'm sorry guys but I just got really sick. I think I'm going to head back to the hotel and lie down a little."

"Oh," Lindsay said, "I'm sorry, dear. Get better. I'll see you when I get back." I waved goodbye and left.

When I made it back to the hotel I looked out my screen door to see almost everyone down there including Damian, Samuel, and Mick. I frowned at Damian, emotions conflicting.

I felt horrible for going out with two other guys and his ex instead of being with him. I rubbed my temple. At the same time I knew I hadn't done anything wrong. There was no physical contact or even much speaking between Travis and me. I collapsed on my bed and fell asleep.

At around eight, Micky woke me up. "Up! Get up!" she said in her aunt Petunia impression.

"Nerd," Lindsay said from the mirror. I opened my eyes to see her putting powder on.

"What?" I groaned.

"C'mon, were doing movies at Matheus' room," Lindsay explained. I groaned and got up. "They're showing Pirates," she said persuasively. She knew that was my favorite movie series next to The Lord of the Rings.

I went to the bathroom and brushed my hair and fixed the makeup I had fallen asleep in. I was out in a minute but Lindsay and Mick were for some reason putting on makeup and doing their hair. I changed into pajamas and told them I'd see them at Matheus'.

"_Hola!"_ Matheus shouted at me, flinging the door open, _"__¿Dónde están sus compañeros de cuarto?"_

"I took French, Matheus," I said, walking past him and laughing. I climbed onto one of the beds where Alex, Damian, and Cameron were sitting in. I snuggled next to Damian with Alex on the other side of me.

"How was your thing with Lindsay?" he asked.

"Don't remind me," I groaned, "It was so boring. If they were rude or annoying I would have at least had a good story to tell! No, they just sat and gawked at Lindsay and I. It's like they'd never seen girls before."

"Oh," he said, not looking at me, "They were guys?"

"No need to feel threatened, they weren't real catches," I said with a laugh.

"I didn't feel threatened," he replied coldly. I scowled for a second but let it go. I could tell he had gotten mad but I didn't want to make a scene in front of everyone.

"_¿Qué__película?"_ Matheus asked.

"Why is Matheus only speaking in Spanish?" I asked.

Alex took the liberty of explaining. "He says Hawwaiian girls dig accents so he's getting in the zone by speaking only Spanish."

"_Mi__acento__brasileña__me__obtendrá__todas__las__damas!"_ Matheus said, winking at me.

"He said his Brazilian accent will get him all the ladies," Damian said.

"And before that?"

"He asked which movie."

"Oh," I said, "Well Lindsay told me we were watching Pirates."

"_¿Que?" _Matheus asked.

"_Queremos__ver__Piratas__del__Caribe!" _Damian exclaimed, in sore spirits.

"_Oh,__bueno,__si__eso__es__lo__que__la__señora__quiere…" _he raised his eyebrow suggestively at me. Damian scowled at him. I rolled my eyes at the both of them. Lindsay and McKynleigh walked in. _"Hola,__preciosa!"_

Mick raised her eyebrow at me. "Why is Matheus speaking in Spanish?" she asked, sitting on the other bed with Lindsay and Samuel.

"_Il le fait pour obtenir des filles. Il dit qu'ils aiment accents," _I answered in French. I told her that he was doing it for girls.

"Why did I take Chinese?" Ellis proclaimed. We all laughed.

Matheus sighed with nostalgia. _"__Risa:__tan__hermosa__en__uno__como__en__otro…"_

"Shut up, Matheus!" eleven voices echoed. He blushed and apologized in English.


	6. Chapter 6: Therapy with Mick

By the end of the second movie Mick, Lindsay, Hannah, and Cameron had gone to bed. Bryce had decided to switch rooms with Damian so he could go to bed at the beginning of the third. During the middle of the third, Ellis and Samuel had gone to bed. Sometime between the middle and the end Matheus and Alex had fallen asleep on the bed next to the one where Damian and I lay cuddled up.

I began to fall asleep in his arms. "Marissa," he said, starting me up again. "What exactly did you do with Lindsay and those guys?" He said the word "guys" like it was poison.

"Nothing," I said, "We swam then went to eat. I told them I didn't feel well halfway through lunch. I came back here and took a nap. Why?"

"No reason," he said, then went silent. I frowned a little.

I started falling asleep again but this time Damian did wake me up with any question. We just laid there and fell asleep. I promised myself in five minutes I'd get up and go to my own room. I fell asleep before then.

I opened my eyes slowly. The sunlight hit me like a train and I realized where I was. I felt Damian's arms around me; his head nestled on my shoulder. I smiled and closed my eyes again.

It felt like Heaven. I had the salty air all around me, the sound of the sea right outside my window, and even the snores coming from Alex could take my attention away from Damian scent.

"Morning," Damian said softly into my ear. His voice sent chills down my spine.

"Morning," I whispered. He kissed my shoulder. I closed my eyes and took everything in.

All too soon, I heard Alex stirring in the bed next to us. A morning person, he sprung up and went to the bathroom. A couple minutes later he returned stopped at the foot of Damian's bed and coughed. Damian and I sat up. I rubbed my eyes and looked around. "Hi, Marissa," Alex said, smiling.

"Morning, Alex," I said groggily.

"What're you doing here?"

"I must've fallen asleep," I said, yawning. "I should go to my room before Mick and Lindsay wake up and ask awkward questions…" I got up, kissed Damian, waved goodbye to Alex and left.

As I left I decided to go down to breakfast. That would give me an alibi if Mick or Lindsay woke up and I wasn't there.

Cameron and Samuel were sitting at a table. I sat down at the empty seat. "Sleep well?" Samuel asked, putting pepper on his eggs.

"Yeah," I said, rubbing my eyes, "I just woke up."

"We can tell," Cameron laughed, "You're in your PJ's and you haven't combed your hair." I shrugged and got up to get fruit. I looked at the spice rack and grabbed the chili powder and sat down.

"Do ya'll want my pineapple or kiwis?" I asked, frowning at my bowl of fruit.

"You don't like pineapple?" Cameron asked.

"Or kiwi?" Samuel asked with an astonished face on.

"No, I love them," I said, "But I'm allergic. I'm in the pineapple capital of the world and I can't eat any of it." I pouted. Samuel took his fork and started picking out the pineapple and kiwi. I sprinkled chili powder on the remaining fruit. Both Cameron and Samuel stared at me. "What?" I asked, knowing exactly what they were gawking at.

"Are you putting chili powder on your fruit?" Cameron asked.

"Yes…"

"Why?" Samuel asked.

"It's good," I said obviously, "Here try!" I said, sticking a honeydew melon covered in red spice in front of Sam's mouth.

He took it off the fork and chewed. He shook his head and swallowed hard. "No," he said, "Just, no! Gah! Which spawn of Satan gave you this recipe?"

"Emily," I said, shrugging.

"That explains a lot, actually," Cameron said.

I hit him on the arm lightly. "I like Em!" I said. He smirked and rolled his eyes at me. I mimicked his actions.

Damian sat next to Cameron and across from me. He winked at me, making me look away with a blush. Samuel and Cameron caught on and smiled at me. "I'm going to go take a shower," I said suddenly. The four boys looked at me knowingly. "Bye," I said shortly.

I almost ran up the stairs. I opened the door to my hotel room with my key and walked in. Mick was up but thankfully Lindsay wasn't. "Where were you?" Mick asked, brushing her hair.

"Breakfast," I said.

"No, I mean last night," she clarified, even though I wished she hadn't, "I woke up at four and you weren't in bed."

I noticed Lindsay stirring. "Um, I'll tell you later, okay," I said, nodding at Lindsay, who was starting to wake. She nodded at the pool. I went into the bathroom and put on my swimsuit. I walked out and Mick was in her's. We left a note to Lindsay telling her where we were.

We swam a couple laps in the pool then sat on the edge, dipping our feet in.

"So, where were you?" she asked.

"I fell asleep in the same bed as Damian," I told her, blushing as I did.

"Oh."

"Yeah…" I frowned, "And somehow all the guys know and soon all the girls will."

Mick smiled and braced my shoulders. "Then own it, super-slut!" she said, smiling.

"Not who I want to be," I said, grinning at her.

Mick laughed. "Well then, you must tell them before someone else does- namely Alex." I snorted despite myself.

"You're my therapist, Mick," I said, smiling and laying my head on her shoulder.


	7. Chapter 7: Talking with Chris and Nick

Mr. Schue met us all at the lobby. "Last day of complete freedom," he said. We all booed him. "I know, I know! Well, don't let me keep you. Go tear up Hawaii!" We all cheered and ran out.

Cameron and Samuel, supplied with their guitars, started playing. They snag the first line.

_"Be young, be foolish, but be happy_  
><em>Be young, be foolish, but be happy."<em>

_Mick, Lindsay, and I sang next._

_"Don't let the rain get you down, it's a waste of time_  
><em>A waste of time<em>  
><em>Have your fun, live everyday in the bright sunshine<em>  
><em>The bright sunshine."<em>

Damian, Ellis, and Hannah sang the next.

_"Well it's the same old story all over the world_  
><em>Girl meets boy, and boy meets girl"<em>

Alex, Matheus and Bryce sang after them.

_"So be young, be foolish, but be happy_  
><em>Be young, be foolish, but be happy."<em>

Emily sang the next as a belting solo.

_"Don't let love slip away, slip away_  
><em>Live your life for today, for today"<em>

We all sang the rest together.

_"Life is too short to worry about unimportant things_  
><em>Unimportant things<em>  
><em>Reach for the sky, touch your star, and then you find your dream<em>  
><em>Find your dream<em>

_Cause dreamin' alone, it's a shame indeed_  
><em>But if you got love that's all you need<em>

_So be young, be foolish, girl be happy_  
><em>Be young, be foolish, girl stay happy<em>  
><em>So be young, be foolish, girl be happy<em>  
><em>Be young, be foolish, girl stay happy…"<em>

We smiled and laughed when we finished. Damian wrapped his arm around me. I smiled up at him. Finally, a day alone in Hawaii with Damian. We waved goodbye to everyone and walked along the beach.

"I've been looking forward to this since we got here," I said, looking up at him.

"I know exactly what you mean," he said. I rested my head to his chest. "Do you wanna do something?"

"What did you have in mind?" He smirked and grabbed my hand. We ran to a building with about a dozen bikes next to it.

"Two mountain bikes," Damian said to the woman at the counter. She smiled at his accent.

"Which trail?" she asked.

He looked at the map. There were four trails, each marked in different colors. "Red," he said finally. I stared at the map blankly. Red was the longest, curviest trail. The woman nodded and gave us tickets.

"Thirty dollars. Grab a bike and wait for the shuttle," she said, "The trail leads back here where you'll lock up your bike on the rack. The combinations are one your tickets. Are you wearing good shoes and do you have water?"

I held my green water bottle that I would always carry around and nodded at my black converse. Damian held a plastic water bottle that I scowled at. Reusable water bottles are just so much better for the environment and health. I had told him that but he never followed through on his promise to get one.

We walked over to the bikes and looked them over. I decided on a black one that was the right size for me. I mostly picked it for the basket on the back. I put my purse, water, and the repair kit that came with the bike in it. Damian through his things in his backpack. He decided on a navy one. We picked out helmets and waited for the shuttle.

Soon, an old truck pulled up. I laughed at our shuttle. A dark Hawaiian man with a white and gray beard and his young son stepped out. "Aloha!" he said cheerfully. We greeted him back. The little boy checked our tickets as his father loaded our bikes onto a bike rack. He handed me my things, telling me they'd be lost if I'd left them there for the ride.

"Hop in," the man said, patting the bed of the truck. He and his son got in. I looked at Damian, smiling. He shrugged and climbed in. Extending his arm, he helped me up into the trucks bed where we sat for the thirty minute shuttle to the top of the trail.

When we got there another couple was there. They had apparently not started yet as they had evidently eaten a picnic. The two men waved at us.

The man with the beard unloaded our bikes and waved goodbye. We thanked him and watch him and his son leave.

The couple walked up to us. "I'm Nick," said one, shaking Damian hand.

"Chris," the other said, shaking mine.

"Marissa," I introduced myself.

"And I'm Damian," Damian said. The two guys smiled widely at his accent.

"Are you Irish?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, Derby city," Damian answered, "But I live in Ohio now. Marissa and I are here for a show choir competition with our group."

"Oh, no way!" Nick said, "We're in Hawaii on our Honeymoon."

"Oh, congratulations!" I said, smiling.

"Yes," Nick said, "Chris here surprised me with the tickets as a wedding present."

I "aww"'ed and smiled at Damian. I loved the romance that Hawaii brings.

"How long do you think this thing is?" Damian asked.

"I don't know," I said, "Go check the sign."

He went over to the sign and studied. "He's cute," Nick said, smiling at Damian.

I laughed. "I know," I said, smiling brightly, "He's sweet too. But he is a testosterone, hormone filled boy."

"Well, that goes without saying," Nick said, shrugging. I laughed at him. He was funny.

"Hey, Mars!" Damian said, "I need your scary math skills!"

I smirked at Chris and Nick and walked over to the sign. "It say four hours, but I think it'd be shorter…"

I studied the sign. Chris and Nick walked over, curious at what the time would be too. "Okay, let's see… thirty miles at going roughly ten miles an hour but taking in the variables of rocks, wind-"

"It'd go faster if you did it in your mind," Damian said.

I nodded and sat and though for a minute. I leaned against the sign, my eyed closed. After about thirty seconds I answered, "Around five hours, give or take. If we make frequent stops it'll be longer." Chris, Nick, and Damian nodded.

"Should we get started?" Damian asked.

"I'm ready," I said, taking a drink of my water.

"Let's go," he said. He waved at Chris and Nick.

"See you guys on the trail!" I called, getting on my bike and putting on my helmet.

They waved and watched us go. We started pedaling down the rocky and colorful mountains of Hawaii.


	8. Chapter 8: Bike Ride with Damian

Damian and I pulled to a stop at one of the mile markers. In red it said "5 MILES." That's how many miles we had gone since the starting point. We took swigs of our water then continued on. For the first couple of miles we had decided to race but then we decided to save our energy and I was already sweating.

We started going again, pedaling lightly. I took in my surroundings. We were in an absolute jungle. Besides the trail, mile markers, and occasional bench it was all untouched. There were bright flowers everywhere and trees so tall it was hard to see the tops with looking straight up.

"Having fun?" Damian called. He was slightly behind me because the trail wasn't big enough to ride side by side.

"This is amazing," I said, taking one hand off the handle bar and motioning to our surroundings. This caused me to swerve a little but I caught myself.

"Careful!" he called. I laughed in reply. "We should practice!"

"What song?"

Damian started.

"_Dawn, why were you hiding  
>Your clouds just melted through the horizon<br>They were gold, red and purple  
>Peeling backwards in the sun<br>Like the layers of a rose"_

I took the next.__

_"The night held me as hostage  
>With its black blanket over my eyelids<br>Couldn't go any further  
>Than I ever did desire<br>From the cold comfort of your ghost" _

We sang the chorus together.__

_"Quicksand in the foggy woods behind me, -hind me  
>Flashing haunting images of darker times<br>But like the child who sees only what he's after  
>I didn't spy the other spinning gears in tandem"<br>_

He took the next verse.

_"Gone, but not forgotten  
>Above, above, but not beyond it<br>Tore it down and teased the remnants  
>But thinking too much means to ache<br>And we're better when we don't"  
><em>

I sang the second chorus and he harmonized on the last line.

_"Quicksand in the foggy woods behind me, -hind me  
>Flashing haunting images of darker times<br>But like the child who sees only what he's after  
>I didn't catch the signs pointing towards the better plan."<em>

I laughed and we rode on. "On the left!" Someone called from behind me. I moved to the right to let the people pass. Chris and Nick rode past us. "You two sound great," Nick said as we passed.

"Thanks, Nick!" I called after them. They sped on. I smiled after them.

After an hour or so we hit a rough patch. I had the better bike so I sailed through it fine. After a minute into the rough patch I heard a thud and Damian cursing. I pulled to a stop and ran back to Damian. I grabbed the first aide kit out of my basket. "Are you okay?" I asked, running to him.

"Just a cut," he said, straining a smile though his face showed he was in pain. I put his leg on my lap and grabbed the spray bottle of hydrogen peroxide. After cleaning the long gash that was dripping blood down his leg, I pulled out a needle and tread. "What're you doing?" he asked, pulling his leg back.

"Stitching it," I said, pulling his leg back. He reluctantly let me take his leg. "Hold something." He started to ask why but stopped in a painful silence when I started stitching the cut. When I was done, I wrapped it in gauze then put some tape on it.

"Trade me bikes," I said standing up and wiping the blood off my fingers.

"What?"

"My bikes sturdier," I said.

"I'm fine," he said,

I rolled my eyes. "Trade me bikes, Damian," I said, scowling, "My pedals are easier to push so it won't be as hard on your leg. You don't want to put too much strain on it."

"Mars," Damian said, "I'm fine!"

"No, you're not," I said, "That needs real stitches; I did an immature job of it. Now trade me bikes." I said it with authority and Damo finally gave in. I tossed him his water bottle and he tossed me mine.

We started again, this time Damian was ahead on me. I carefully watched his leg as he pedaled. The scenery we passed by slowly got brighter and the air got hotter as we neared midday. It took longer due to Damian's injuring and I calculated we would be back to the shuttle by three at the rate we were going.

At one Damian pulled over to a bench by the twenty mile mark. He reached into his bag and handed me an apple and he ate a granola bar. "You doing okay?" I asked.

"Yes, Marissa," he said. I frowned at his use of my full name. "Can we just enjoy the scenery," he said, smiling, "I mean, we're biking down a mountain in Hawaii, Mars- Hawaii!" I smiled and kissed him. After a minute or so we set out again. We'd been on the trail for four hours.

We had ten more miles to go and it seemed we'd get there before I had planned. I told Damian that so when we got to the bottom he'd have no right to pull an "I Told You So." He nodded and we rode one.

At three we could see the beach then it was another thirty minutes of riding on the boardwalk till we made it to the rental hut. She smiled at us and made small talk with Damian as I called Mr. Schue.

"Mr. Schue," I said into the phone. He had given us his cell for moments like this. "Uhm.. Damian and I went mountain biking and he cut his leg. He needs a doctor. I stitched it up as best as I could but I don't want it to get infected."

"I'll pick you up in a minute," he said, "Where are you guys?"

"Queen Liliuokalani's Mountain Bike Shuttle and Rental."

"See you in a minute. TAXI!" he yelled before he closed his phone.

I walked back to Damian and rubbed his back. "Mr. Schue's on his way."

"I don't ne-"

"Don't start that again," I warned. He fell silent. In about five minutes a taxi pulled up and Mr. Schue waved at us. "C'mon," I said, putting Damian's arm around me.

He climbed into the cab next to Mr. Schue and I climbed in after him and shut the door. "Nearest Emergency Room, please," Mr. Schue told the driver.

We drove in silence until we got to the ER. Once again I put Damo's arm around my shoulders and led him the gray building. He signed in at the desk and we sat down.

Almost an hour later the nurse called us back. Mr. Schue stayed back, saying he couldn't stand the sight of blood. Damian sat on the raised bed/platform thing in the middle of the small room. The nurse took off the gauze and tape. She looked at my stitching and then looked at me. "Not bad, sweetie," she said.

I blushed. "Oh," I laughed, "Thanks. My dad's a surgeon."

She cleaned the wound and stitched it up. Her's were neater than mine. Damian scowled at the pain. "If I ever need stitches again I am only getting them once in a day." I smirked at him.

"Hey," the nurse said, "Your girlfriend did a great job."

"Ha!" I said, crossing my arms. He made a face at me, making me smile.


	9. Chapter 9: Hammock with Damian

"Okay," Mr. Schue said, turning to us, "Matheus, your foot's doing this weird thing and Alex you're doing this head roam sort of deal. Lindsay, you've got the moves down but it seems like you're trying too hard and it looks forced. Marissa, put your hair up, you're driving me crazy!" Mr. Schue looked totally stressed out.

Sam handed me a giant elastic band made for dreads but it worked fine for my enormous amount of hair. I tied it up into a bun at the top of my head.

"Let's run through this again," Mr. Schue said, starting the music. We ran through the routine again and again and again. When it was five o'clock we had to clear out for another team to rehearse.

By the end we were all sore and tired. Mick, Lindsay and I went back to our room and took showers then fell asleep. When I woke up it was seven. I looked outside to see Cameron and Samuel in the pool so I got in my bikini and walked down there.

"Just woke up, Mars?" Sam asked, looking at my bushy hair. It was always like that when I fell asleep and tried to brush it.

"Don't mock the white girl fro," I said, slipping into the pool.

"Hey," Cameron said, "Do you and your roomies wanna take helicopter rides with us? They're fifteen dollars each and an hour long ride. We figured we'd go before rehearsal."

I smiled. "That sounds fun!" I said with excitement, "Mick won't do it though. She's terrified of heights."

"Right," Samuel said, thinking, "But you and Lindsay would be up for it right?"

"Lindsay's got a date with Jared," I told them.

"So just you?"

"Just me I guess."

Cameron's phone rang from one of the pool side tables. He got it out and answered it. "Yeah," he said into it, "Yeah. Yep. Uh-Huh. Yeah. No. Sounds great, see you. Bye." He returned to the pool. "I'm bailing too, guys. Catherine, the girl from the party Friday, just called I want to hang out with her before she hates me for crushing her blonde ass at National's." We saluted him and he dived back into the pool.

After about thirty minutes, Ellis and Alex walked down, Matheus trailing behind. Emily and Bryce came down soon after that.

Damian walked down in his PJ's. He sat at the poolside table where all our stuff was and put his feet up. "Morning!" we all shouted.

"Morning," he said, rubbing his eyes. We went back to playing in the pool. "What're we doing tonight?" Damian asked.

"We're going to bed early," Samuel said, "Because were going on a helicopter ride."

"Sounds fun," he said, smiling, "What time?"

"Nine," Sam said, "I already made reservations but I'll have to call due to the cancellations," he said, looking at Cameron and nudging him. "Cameron's got a date, Mick's scared of heights, and Lindsay's seeing a dark skinned surfer boy." I laughed at his explanation. "You know what," he said, getting out, "I'm going to go do that."

I got out too. "And I'm going to curl up and watch TV," I said, drying off and going back to my room. I walked up to my room and washed my hair out. I put it up in pin curls and wrapped it in a scarf. I laid down and turned on the TV.

Mick woke up and took a shower then laid down next to me. "I heard Emily talking about you and Damian sleeping in the same bad," she told me, "You should tell Lindsay before she hears from the wrong person." I nodded and continued chewing my gum. "Marissa?"

"Samuel, Damian and I are going on a helicopter ride…" I said, trailing off at the end.

She looked at me curiously. "I don't see the problem," she told me.

"I just, don't have very fond memories of helicopters," I told her, getting up. I shook my head and got up. "I'm going for a walk." I closed the door lightly behind me, feeling slightly guilty for not opening up to Mick.

I walked to Damian's room and knocked on the door. Sam answered. His hair was yet and he was wrapped in a fluffy white towel. "Hey, Mars," Sam said, opening the door and letting me in.

"Damian here?" I asked, looking around.

"Shower," he answered, "I'll be back in a minute." He went into the bathroom and got dressed. When he came back he told me Damian knew I was here. "Want to watch TV?" I nodded and he turned on the silver flat-screen. We watched some dirt bike show set in Hawaii. "We should go see that," Samuel said.

"That's not Honolulu," I said, pointing at the bottom of the screen where it read_ Molokai_. I went off on the history of Molokai, boring Samuel to death. Cameron walked in to interrupt me.

"Hey," he said, waving. I nodded in acknowledgement. He changed and sat down next to me.

Damian stepped out of the bathroom and sat down next to me and Cameron. "What's up?" he asked.

"C'mon," I said, taking his arm and leading him to the beach from the screen door. I held his hand and we walked down the beach for ten or so minutes before laying down in one of the hotel's hammocks.

"So what's up?" he asked.

"I'm scared to the sound helicopters make," I told him, blushing when I said it. Thankfully it was dark so he couldn't tell.

"Why?"

I sighed. "Well, when I was fifteen I collapsed because I hadn't eaten in three days. I had to be airlifted out of the amusement park I was in. When I woke up the propellers were the only things I could here. It was surreal…"

He kissed my cheek. "I'll be there," he said. I put my head to his chest and listened to the sound of the ocean. Damian started singing softly.

"_They say the skies of Lebanon are burning__  
><em>_Those mighty cedars bleeding in the heat__  
><em>_They're showing pictures on the television__  
><em>_Women and children dying in the street__  
><em>_And we're still at it in our own place__  
><em>_Still trying to reach the future through the past__  
><em>_Still trying to carve tomorrow from a tombstone___

_But hey, don't listen to me__  
><em>_This wasn't meant to be no sad song__  
><em>_We've heard too much of that before__  
><em>_Right now I only want to be here with you__  
><em>_Till the mornin' dew comes fallin'___

_I want to take you to the island__  
><em>_Trace your footprints in the sand__  
><em>_And in the evening when the sun goes down__  
><em>_We'll make love to the sound of the ocean___

_They're raisin' banners over by the markets__  
><em>_White washing slogans on our ship yard walls__  
><em>_Witch doctors praying for a mighty showdown__  
><em>_No way our holy flag is gonna fall,"_

I snuggled closer to him.__

_"__Up here we sacrifice our children__  
><em>_To feed the worn out dreams of yesterday__  
><em>_And teach them dying will lead us into glory___

_But hey, don't listen to me.__  
><em>_'Cus this wasn't meant to be no sad song__  
><em>_I've sung too much of that before__  
><em>_Right now I only want to be here with you__  
><em>_Till the mornin' dew comes fallin'___

_I want to take you to the island__  
><em>_Trace your footprints in the sand__  
><em>_And in the evening when there's no one around__  
><em>_We'll make love to the sound of the ocean___

_Now I know us plain folks don't see all the story__  
><em>_And I know this peace and love's just copping out__  
><em>_And I guess these young boys dyin' in the ditches__  
><em>_Is just what being free is all about__  
><em>_And how this twisted wreckage down main street__  
><em>_Will bring us all together in the end__  
><em>_And we'll go marching down the road to freedom__  
><em>_Freedom__  
><em>_Freedom__…"_


	10. Chapter 10: Helicopter with Sam and Damo

Despite Damian's soft words I stared at the helicopter in utter horror. "Okay," the pilot said, stepping into the aircraft, "Hop in." Samuel stepped in first then held his hand out to help Damian up. I climbed in last and sat at the edge of my seat. I made sure I was in the middle of the too.

The choppers started and I automatically grabbed for Damian's and Samuel's arms. Samuel smiled at me teasingly and Damian just let it stay there. As we started to rise and my ears started to pop, my fears increased. But for some reason, I couldn't help but look out and marvel at Hawaii's beauty.

My jaw dropped when we past over a water fall. I climbed over Samuel to get a better view. When we flew past it I sat back down. "This is amazing!" I said.

Our phones all beeped at one. Mr. Schue had texted everyone. "Practice moved from three to ten. Problem in scheduling. Be there!" We all looked at each other then checked our watches in unison. The big hand of mine was on the 9 and the little on the 6. 9:30.

"Hey," Damian said to the pilot, "What time will we land?"

"An hour or so," he called back. We looked at each other and began texting Mr. Schue.

And, true to his word, an hour later we landed on the helicopter pad and stumbled out. I felt Damian and Sam's arms go around my shoulder and I put my arms around their waists. We steadied ourselves and went to go pay.

Hailing a cab, we went back to the rehearsal hall in time to make the last run through. We quickly grabbed our places. I put my hair up as we began dancing. I knew the chorography and was doing fine but some people were lost.

Damian, who was never a good dancer, was turning and doing weird arm movements at the wrong times. Lindsay, who was next to him, had her feet stepped on at least three times. Each time he'd get a heavy scowl.

She was already in a bad mood, having had cut her date with Jared short. She hit her foot down on the wood paneling with anger each time we did a new step.

The next group knocked and we stopped dead and turned off the music. We packed up and let them in, and then we returned to the hotel. Damian stopped at a shack on the way back to our rooms. "What's up?" I asked.

"Surfing," he said, "I think I'll go tomorrow."

"Cool," I said, "Ellis, Hannah, Emily, Mick, Lindsay, Alex and I are going shopping before rehearsal. You guys should go surfing."

"I'll talk to the guys," Damian said, wrapping his arm around me. The twelve of us walked along the beach to our hotel. Like the day before, most of us went to bed. I couldn't get to sleep though so I decided to take a walk along the beach.

I took a shower and curled my hair into something manageable. I put on a blue pendant necklace and a long white maxi dress. I stepped outside the room and met the sunset full on.

Shades of vivid orange, blue, pink, and purple met red, and yellow. I smiled at the sky. It reminded me of being in Texas and sitting in an open field with my cowgirl boots and sundress on. Sitting in the flatbed of a truck with my cousins Phil and Thom and sister. Those were the days, I decided.

But I was happy with my life right then. I had someone I loved, I was being more open with people, I had two best friends and many others that were there for me. I wasn't a loser like I was at St. Burroughs before Damian, sitting alone at the table at lunch, weighing too much, hating myself. No, I was in a club with eleven other people who loved me and made sure I didn't fall into old habits- even if they didn't know about those habits.

I found a little cove where it looked untouched- like I was completely alone in the world. At that moment, I loved the idea. The isolation was comforting. It took away all the distractions of National's, any drama that was going on, or the idea that when I got home my dad wouldn't be there. I pushed those thoughts back and just took in the beauty around me. I hummed under my breath as I collect sea shells and watched the sun set. I put my feet in the water.

I looked behind me to see Damian slowly approaching. He sat down next to me on my rock. He was wearing dark jeans and a white button up shirt rolled up to his elbows. "You look beautiful," Damian said, holding my hand. I laid my head on his shoulder in response. We sat there and watched the sunset. "What're you thinking about, Mars?" he asked.

I sighed. "I miss Texas and my sister and my cousins," I told him after a minute, "It's not that I don't love Ohio but I think I'll spend a month or so down there this summer." My dad wouldn't care if I was gone for a month but I wanted to give Damo a heads up.

"I think that'd be good for you," he said, "But I thought we had plans for the summer?"

I scowled a little. "It's only a month, Damo," I said, "That gives us a full month and a half. There's plenty of time for us. I just miss Texas and watching the sunsets with my cousins."

He squeezed my hand and I felt him smile. "Go," he said, "Go roast in Texas heat and eat melted ice cream as you watch the sunset."

"Trust me," I laughed, "I will."

We sat and watched the sunset and kissed.


	11. Chapter 11: Round 1 with Glee

"_I'm comin' up so you better get this party started__  
><em>_I'm comin' up so you better get this party started__  
><em>_I'm comin' up so you better get this party started__  
><em>_I'm comin' up so you better get this party started__  
><em>_Get this party started__  
><em>_Get this party started right now__  
><em>_Get this party started__  
><em>_Get this party started__  
><em>_Get this party started right now."__  
><em>

We sat watching the other group sing. They weren't too good. Unfortunately, the same couldn't be said for most of the other groups. They finished their song, giving us the cue to go to the green room. As we left we saw an all-girls choir go onstage and start to sing a Brittany number.

We sat on the couches and chairs littered about the room. There was a coat of light green paint on the walls that seemed to soothe most of us. I sat in a corner, taking everything in and silently freaking out.

After ten or so minutes the lights flashed, calling us to the stage. The girls stood at the left entrance of the stage and the guys on the right. Byrce and Ellis walked on stage first, the music beginning to play as they did. Everyone followed them. The girls were on the third step and the guy on the first.

The guys sang first, their voices complementing each other.

_"Do you hear me,  
>I'm talking to you<br>Across the water across the deep blue ocean  
>Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying."<em>

We sang next, stepping forward and putting our hands on the shoulders of the guys in front of us.

_"Boy I hear you in my dreams  
>I feel your whisper across the sea<br>I keep you with me in my heart  
>You make it easier when life gets hard."<em>

__We crossed in front of them and all twelve voices joined in together.__

_"I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
>Lucky to have been where I have been<br>Lucky to be coming home again  
>Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh<em>

_They don't know how long it takes  
>Waiting for a love like this<br>Every time we say goodbye  
>I wish we had one more kiss<br>I'll wait for you I promise you, I will"_

Each guy grabbed his partner and spun her out and back. I had Bryce as a partner and he was proving to be a great dancer. Lindsay and Cameron were together, Ellis and Matheus due to the height situation, Mick and Damian, Samuel and Hannah, and Alex and Emily were partners. We swayed as we sang.__

_"I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
>Lucky to have been where I have been<br>Lucky to be coming home again  
>Lucky we're in love in every way<br>Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
>Lucky to be coming home someday."<br>_

The guys took over singing, stepping in front of us as we did some basic chorography behind them.

_"And so I'm sailing through the sea  
>To an island where we'll meet<br>You'll hear the music fill the air  
>I'll put a flower in your hair"<em>

The boys stepped behind us and put the hands on our hips as the girls sang.__

_"Though the breezes through trees  
>Move so pretty you're all I see<br>As the world keeps spinning round  
>You hold me right here right now."<em>

The boys spun us so we were looking at each other's faces and we did a sort of tango as all twelve voices joined for the last run of the chorus.

_"I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
>Lucky to have been where I have been<br>Lucky to be coming home again  
>I'm lucky we're in love in every way<br>Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
>Lucky to be coming home someday<em>

_Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh  
>Ooooh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh"<br>_

After a moment of silence the beat started and the music became louder. We all started dancing. The guys backed up and we started moving our hips back and forth, putting up our hands.

We stopped dancing, put our hands to our sides and sang.

"_I throw my hands up in the air sometimes  
>Saying AYO<br>Gotta let go  
>I wanna celebrate and live my life<br>Saying AYO  
>Baby, let's go!"<em>

The guys crossed in front of us and sang. __

_"I came to dance, dance, dance, dance  
>I hit the floor<br>'Cause that's my, plans, plans, plans, plans  
>I'm wearing all my favorite<br>Brands, brands, brands, brands  
>Give me space for both my hands, hands, hands, hands<br>You, you  
>Cause it goes on and on and on<br>And it goes on and on and on"_

We all sang together. __

_"I throw my hands up in the air sometimes  
>Saying AYO<br>Gotta let go  
>I wanna celebrate and live my life<br>Saying AYO  
>Baby, let's go."<em>

We formed a semi-circle and Matheus stepped forward first. He did this weird kick thing but the audience loved him. We all sang around him.__

_'Cause we gon' rock this club  
>We gon' go all night<br>We gon' light it up  
>Like it's dynamite"<em>

Alex pushed Matheus out of the way and began dancing. He did a sort of diva thing with his arm that was very… Alex-y._  
><em>

"_Cause I told you once  
>Now I told you twice<br>We gon' light it up  
>Like it's dynamite."<em>

Mick and I went up and started crumping face to face. All the guys in our group looked on like they were perving on us. We were really using our acting abilities in this number.__

_"I came to move, move, move, move  
>Get out the way me and my crew, crew, crew, crew<br>I'm in the club so I'm gonna do, do, do, do  
>Just drop the phone, came here to do, do, do, do<em>

_Yeah, yeah."_

Emily pushed us away with both of her hands and then pulled Bryce up. They did some dirty dancing. __

_"Cause it goes on and on and on  
>And it goes on and on and on"<em>

Damian and Cameron danced up doing this weird routine they had come up with. The girls and old women in the audience loved them. __

_"I throw my hands up in the air sometimes  
>Saying AYO<br>Gotta let go  
>I wanna celebrate and live my life<br>Saying AYO  
>Baby, let's go."<em>

Ellis and Hannah danced up and started breakdancing. __

_"'Cause we gon' rock this club  
>We gon' go all night<br>We gon' light it up  
>Like it's dynamite<br>Cause I told you once  
>Now I told you twice<br>We gon' light it up  
>Like it's dynamite."<em>

Lindsay walked up and did an interesting musical theatre move.__

_"I'm gonna take it all out  
>I'm gonna be the last one standing<br>I'm alone and all I  
>I'm gonna be the last one landing."<em>

Samuel was the last one up. He did an awesome kick-step that everyone in the audience loved.

_"'Cause I, I, Believe it  
>And I, I, I<br>I just want it all  
>I'm gonna put my hands in the air<br>Hands in the air  
>Put your hands in the air"<em>

We formed into two lines and did some choreographed moves. We sang the last part of the song with a lot of energy.__

_"I throw my hands up in the air sometimes  
>Saying AYO<br>Gotta let go  
>I wanna celebrate and live my life<br>Saying AYO  
>Baby, let's go<em>

_'Cause we gon' rock this club  
>We gon' go all night<br>We gon' light it up  
>Like it's dynamite<br>Cause I told you once  
>Now I told you twice<br>We gon' light it up_  
><em>Like it's dynamite!"<em>

We bowed and then ran backstage as soon as the lights went off. Everyone laughed and hi-fived each other. Mr. Schue led us back to our seats so backstage wouldn't get crowded. Damian put his arm around me and we watched the other teams go.


	12. Chapter 12: Vulnerability with Glee

The hall was silent to my ears. In fact, people were yelling, cheering, crying, and even combinations of the three. We all head hands and walked to the giant crowd of people. Mr. Schue turned to us. "You guys realized it doesn't matter if we won of if we lost. I saw you all grow this year, and I know I didn't see everything, even. Who wants to go?"

Matheus volunteered. "I can get through tight places," he explained making us laugh. He climbed through the people's legs to get to the list. After ten minutes he came back.

"What'd we place?" Lindsay asked.

"Did we?" Ellis asked cynically.

"Yeah," he said, "We placed." We all cheered and lifter Matheus up. We all cheered.

"Okay guys," Mr. Schue said, "Let's go rehearse. We'll come back tomorrow and hopefully place in the final five." We all cheered in reply.

After an four hour rehearsal we all returned to the hotel, tired and sore. Mick took the first shower, then Lindsay took the second. I fell asleep before I could take one.

As a result, when I woke up at eight that morning I stunk. I hopped in the shower quickly.

"Hey!" Mick said, "Mr. Schue called for an emergency practice!"

"Yeah!" Lindsay yelled, "Even though I informed him that it went against all my musical theatre background! We should be resting, not practicing!" I laughed and got dressed.

When I got out of the bathroom the three of us ran to breakfast where everyone else was already assembled. I grabbed some fruit and sprinkled it with chili powder. All too late, I realized I hadn't taken out the kiwis or pineapple. "Uh oh," I said.

"What?" Cameron asked. "Wait-" he said, looking at my bowl, "Did you just eat pineapple?" I nodded. "Mr. Schue!"

"What is it?" Mr. Schue said, walking up to us.

"Marissa's having an allergic reaction to her breakfast," Cameron said. Everyone came over and looked at me in horror. I felt like a monkey at the zoo with everyone gawking at me.

"I'm fine!" I exclaimed with a lisp, "Really!"

"Is there anything we can do?" Mr. Schue asked, kneeling down to me.

"Can you get my toothbrush?" I asked, my lisp becoming worse. Lindsay volunteered. My tongue started to itch. I grabbed a fork and started scratching my tongue.

"Stop," Mick said, "You're just going to irritated it!" She knocked the fork out of my hand. I made a face at her.

"Will this affect your singing?" Hannah asked, her face full of dread

"No," I said, "No, it shouldn't. Once it clears up I'll be fine!"

Lindsay ran down with my toothbrush. I took it and cleaned my tongue for a good five minutes. Damian smiled at me and I scowled.

Mr. Schue offered to let me skip practice but I refused. I needed to practice. So I did. We all went to the rehearsal hall and sat down in a circle.

"Okay, guys," Mr. Schue said, patting the floor. "Circle up!" Well all sat down and looked at him expectantly. "Yesterday we picked our songs and made our dances. Now we need to find our heart." I looked down at my feet, not liking what was coming. "What's something you don't like about yourself?" he asked. "What makes you vulnerable? We'll start with you, Matheus."

Matheus gulped. "I think just being short makes me vulnerable," he said, "I've lived all my life wanting people to look up to me but that's hard when everyone you know is taller than you."

Emily grasped his hand. She went next. "I feel used," she said, "Like I'm nothing more than a hot body. That's all people have ever seen in me and now I'm starting to believe it."

Bryce grabbed her hand and went after her. "I've always felt misplace," he said, "I don't feel like I fit in any specific group or clique."

Mick grabbed his hand. "I've always been conscience of my ethnicity. I don't feel white but I don't feel black. I feel… lost."

Sam grabbed her hand. "I feel unwanted," he said, "Like I'm not good enough."

I grasped his hand. I sighed. Damian rubbed my back. "Oh wow," I said, looking at the ceiling to keep from crying. "Um," I said, rubbing my temple, "I was anorexic…" Some people gasped. Damian looked down. Lindsay covered her mouth in shock. That was all I was prepared to tell them right then.

Damian grasped my hand. "I feel numb," he said, shaking his head, "I focus on one thing then let everything else fall by the wayside. I'm worried that I could destroy myself if I stay like that."

Lindsay took his hand. "I don't think people see the real me. They look at my exteriors, my face, and my loudness. They don't try to dig deeper because they think they know me already. I feel fake."

Cameron grabbed her hand. "I don't think people get me. I'm misunderstood." He didn't go further.

Ellis took his hand. "I feel as if my body and my personality are mix matched. I'm mature but I look like a ten year old."

Alex grasped her hand. "Don't get me wrong, I'm out and proud but people have always seen me as an easy target. Being gay makes me vulnerable."

Hannah took his hand. "Fat," she said, tearing up, "I hide behind a happy face but every time I turn heads, or someone makes a stupid comment I feel horrible."

It all ran back to Mr. Schue. He grabbed both Hannah and Matheus' hand and told us what made him vulnerable. "My chin," he said, "You have no idea how many comments I've gotten on my butt chin."

We all sat in silence, ready for our second round at National's.


	13. Chapter 13: Holding On with Glee

"_Love hurts, love scars, love wounds and mars  
>Any heart not tough nor strong enough<br>To take a lot of pain, take a lot of pain  
>Love is like a cloud holds a lot of rain<br>Love hurts, love hurts."_

Lindsay and I, the two with ballet training, ran onstage and Samuel and Bryce caught and put us in a lift. McKynleigh and Damian were singing in front of us.

Hannah and Alex walked onto the left side of them and Ellis and Mathues on the right and started some easy ballet moves. They joined in the singing.

_"I may be slow, but even so  
>I know a thing or two, Ive learned from you<br>Ive really learned a lot, really learned a lot  
>Love is like a flame, burns you when its hot<br>Love hurts, love hurts"_

Samuel grabbed my waist and Bryce grabbed Lindsay's. They vaulted us into a sout de chat.  
><em><br>"Some fools rave of happiness, blissfullness, togetherness  
>Some fools fool themselves I guess<br>But theyre not fooling me."_

Everyone continued in their ballet moves. __

_"I know it isn't true, know it isn't true  
>Love is just a lie, made to make you blue<br>Love hurts, love hurts._

_I know it isnt true, know it isnt true  
>Love is just a lie, made to make you blue<br>Love hurts, love hurts."_

Everyone stood and clapped. We bowed and left the stage, going back to our seats.

It was the wait that was the worst part of it all. We watched nine other groups go on- we were the first. Each time we applauded and each time we felt threatened. They were all scary good.

Finally, though, the moment of truth came. We walked out and looked at the callback list. Unlike last time, Mr. Schue went. We waited at the edge of the crowd. "What is it?" Damian asked Mr. Schue.

"Did we make it?" Lindsay asked, her voice pleading.

"Yes," he said, grinning like a fool, "But we're number 5. We need to step it up to be number 1" We all cheered. Lindsay and I jumped up in down, crying in joy. "We only have an hour, so let's go practice." We cheered and skipped to the rehearsal hall.

We frowned at the stage. Each time had really brought it for the final round. We were up fourth. By the middle of the third performance we stood up and prepared backstage.

I adjusted my hair clip nervously and smiled at Damian. He walked over to me. "Good luck," he said, putting his forehead to mine.

"We've got this," I told him, putting my arms around his neck.

"I love you," he said, kissing me.

"I love you too," I said, smiling.

"And now, Lima, Ohio's New Directions!"

Mr. Schue clapped his hand. "Alright guys," he said, "Go out there and have fun." We smiled and took our places. We heard Lindsay and Cameron make their entrance from the audience.

The audience caught onto the beat and started thumping their feet and clapping to it. We heard Lindsay start singing.

"_Buddy you're a boy make a big noise  
>Playin' in the street gonna be a big man some day<br>You got mud on yo' face  
>You big disgrace<br>Kickin' your can all over the place"_

Her, Cameron and the audience started singing.__

_"We will we will rock you!  
>We will we will rock you!"<br>_

Cameron sang after her.

_"Buddy you're a young man hard man  
>Shoutin' in the street gonna take on the world some day<br>You got blood on yo' face  
>You big disgrace<br>Wavin' your banner all over the place"_

The screens lifted and we were revealed to the audience.__

_"We will we will rock you!  
>We will we will rock you!"<br>_

Lindsay to the next verse.

_"Buddy you're an old man poor man  
>Pleadin' with your eyes gonna make you some peace some day"<br>_

And Cameron took the one after that.

_"You got mud on your face  
>You big disgrace<br>Somebody better put you back in your place."_

We sang the refrain together.__

_"We will we will rock you!  
>We will we will rock you!"<em>

We stood for the moment of silence then the music started.

"_Tonight I'm gonna have myself a real good time  
>I feel alive and the world it's turning inside out Yeah!<br>I'm floating around in ecstasy  
>So don't stop me now don't stop me<br>'Cause I'm having a good time having a good time," _the guys sang.__

_"I'm a shooting star leaping through the skies  
>Like a tiger defying the laws of gravity<br>I'm a racing car passing by like Lady Godiva  
>I'm gonna go go go<br>There's no stopping me," _the girls countered.__

_"I'm burning through the skies Yeah!  
>Two hundred degrees<br>That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit  
>I'm trav'ling at the speed of light<br>I wanna make a supersonic man of you," _I sang my solo.__

_"Don't stop me now I'm having such a good time  
>I'm having a ball don't stop me now<br>If you wanna have a good time just give me a call  
>Don't stop me now ('Cause I'm having a good time)<br>Don't stop me now (Yes I'm having a good time)," _Lindsay sang._  
>"I don't want to stop at all," <em>we all sang together.__

_"I'm a rocket ship on my way to Mars  
>On a collision course<br>I am a satellite I'm out of control  
>I am a sex machine ready to reload<br>Like an atom bomb about to  
>Oh oh oh oh oh explode,"<em> Cameron sang.__

_"I'm burning through the skies Yeah!  
>Two hundred degrees<br>That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit  
>I'm trav'ling at the speed of light<br>I wanna make a supersonic woman out of you," _sang Damian.__

_"Don't stop me don't stop me don't stop me  
>Hey hey hey!<br>Don't stop me don't stop me  
>Ooh ooh ooh (I like it)<br>Don't stop me have a good time good time  
>Don't stop me don't stop me<br>Ooh ooh Alright  
>I'm burning through the skies Yeah!<br>Two hundred degrees  
>That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit<br>I'm trav'ling at the speed of light  
>I wanna make a supersonic woman of you," <em>we all sang in unison.__

_"Don't stop me now I'm having such a good time  
>I'm having a ball don't stop me now<br>If you wanna have a good time  
>Just give me a call<br>Don't stop me now ('Cause I'm having a good time)  
>Don't stop me now (Yes I'm having a good time)<br>I don't wanna stop at all._

_La la la la laaaa  
>La la la la<br>La la laa laa laa laaa  
>La la laa la la la la la laaa hey!..."<em>

We all smiled widely and bowed. Whether we won of lost we had had so much fun.


	14. Chapter 14: Goodbye with Hawaii

We all gasped hands and closed our eyes, waiting for the results.

A woman in a tight dress walked on stage with an envelope. "Hi, everyone," she said, smiling brightly, "And hello to this amazing group of people." She gestured to us. "Well let's get right to it, shall we? Okay in fifth place: Teenage Scream!" Everyone clapped. "And in fourth: Tinseltown! In third: Keystone Key Tones!" Everyone applauded. This was amazing! We were in either first or second place! "And in first place: New Directions!"

We all stood there silent. The people in second place cheered and congratulated us before leaving the stage. We all cheered, cried, and screamed. I jumped to Damian and he twirled me around. Mick and Sam kissed. Lindsay was hoisted up with Bryce and Cameron. Emily, Hannah, and Ellis were crying. Matheus and Alex were dancing. It was surreal. There was a lot of hugging and kissing going on. "Party at the beach tonight!" Mr. Schue said. We all cheered to that.

Mick, Lindsay and I were dancing in a small group, our partners tired and sitting down on a bench. We were celebrating like no other night. Except because Mr. Schue was there, there was no alcohol and we weren't at my house.

When Mr. Schue turned in we sat around and used an empty coke bottle to play Spin the Bottle. We found it was fun to revisit the day of our first win. We sat in a circle and smiled at each other.

Ellis spun the bottle first and kissed Samuel. We all laughed when he blushed profusely. His spin landed on me. I blushed and we kissed lightly. Everyone was a little more shy and coy when we weren't drunk. My spin landed on Alex. We both laughed and kissed playfully.

It went on as such. We danced and sang and celebrated until three A.M. when we started to clean up. We all went back to our hotel room and packed. We had a flight home in two hours.

Too pumped on adrenaline everyone met in Matheus, Alex, and Bryce's room. I slipped in between Hannah and Damian. I laid my head on his chest. This time I promised I wouldn't fall asleep that way. Matheus put on _Singin' in the Rain _and we all laid down on the two beds, floor, and chairs. Everyone had brought pillows from their own rooms so we were all pretty comfortable.

Halfway through the main number I began to get tired. Next to me Hannah was already asleep. I heard Lindsay and Cameron scoring too. Alex was trying hard to stay awake. I felt my eyes close and myself drift into sleep.

I woke up to the sound of music.

"_Good mornin',_

_Good mornin'!_

_We've talked the whole night through,_

_Good mornin'_

_Good mornin' to you.  
>Good mornin', good mornin'!<br>It's great to stay up late,  
>Good mornin', good mornin' to you.<em>

_When the band began to play  
>The sun was shinin' bright.<em>

_Now the milkman's on his way,  
>It's too late to say goodnight.<em>

_So, good mornin', good mornin'!  
>Sunbeams will soon smile through,<br>Good mornin', good mornin', to you,_

_And you, and you, and you!  
>Good morning,<br>Good morning,  
>We've gabbed the whole night through.<br>Good morning, good morning to you."_

I got up and scowled at Mr. Schue who was holding his iPod up at full blast. __

_"Nothin' could be grander than to be in Louisiana_

_In the morning,  
>In the morning,<br>It's great to stay up late!  
>Good mornin',<br>Good mornin' to you._

_It might be just a zippy_

_When we left the movie show  
>The future wasn't bright<br>But tame is gone  
>The show goes on<br>And I don't wanna say good night"_

"Rise and shine!" Mr. Shue yelled, "It's 5:30! Our flight leaves at seven now let's go!"__

_"So say, Good Mornin'!_

_Good Mornin'!_

_Rainbow is shining through_

_Good Mornin'!_

_Good Mornin'!_

_Bon Jour!  
><em>

_Bon Jour!_

_Buenos Dias!_

_Buenos Dias!_

_Buon Giorno!_

_Buon Giorno!_

_Guten Morgen!_

_Guten Morgen!_

_Good morning to you._

_Waka laka laka wa  
>Waka laka laka wa...<br>Ole, toro, Bravo!"_

Mick, Lindsay and I went back to our room and grabbed out bags. We walked down to the breakfast area were Mr. Schue had told us to meet. I carefully picked out the pineapple and kiwi from my fruit and sprinkled chili powder on it.

We all half slept through the cab ride and going through airport security. I half heartedly took off my earrings and bracelets when I went through the metal detector. We all went through with no glitches- a miracle seeing as we all looked like zombies.

Before I knew it was sleeping on Damian's shoulder in the plane ride home.


	15. Chapter 15: Movies with Mick and Lindsay

I sat at the kitchen table eating a bowl of cereal. My dad walked in and sat down with is paper. "How was Hawaii?" he asked.

"Good," I said.

"What did you do?"

"Biked, helicopter ride, swam, and then we had rehearsals everyday," I said, "I bought you something. I reached into my bag that was hanging off my chair. I pulled out a metal band I bought from a merchant when I went shopping with Mick. I tossed it to him and stood up to get ready for a movie with Lindsay and McKynleigh.

"Your sister's coming up here next weekend!" he called from the kitchen as I put on eye shadow. I groaned inwardly. When Kinsey, my sister, comes home my dad spends all his time with her even though he never, ever seems to have time for me. She's the favorite, I've learned to accept that, but whenever she comes over it's like she's creating a new injury. I grabbed my bag and left the house.

Mick picked me up a couple minutes later. "You okay, sweetie?" she asked, backing out of my driveway.

"Kinsey's coming home," I told her, crossing my arms. I put my feet up on her dashboard, driving her crazy. She karate chopped my legs, making me put them down.

"Is there a problem with that?" Mick asked, turning onto Lindsay's street.

"Yep," I said shortly.

Mick pulled into Lindsay's driveway and texted her. "And it is…?"

"She's just annoying, that's all. Plus she eats all the food and takes the nonperishable items back to her dorm in Kentucky." Mick snorted. "It's not funny!"

"It kind of is," she said. We watched Lindsay leave her house, her head hung low. "She's still upset about Jared," Mick told me. My heart broke seeing her so upset.

Lindsay sat in the middle of the back seat and put his elbows on the backs of our's. "Hey guys," she said tiredly. Her eyes were a little red.

"Hi, Lindsay," we chorused.

"You okay?" Mick asked. She started driving to the movie theatre.

"Yeah," Lindsay said, putting her hair up, "Just miss Hawaii…"

"You and Jared will talk," I said, looking at her in the rear view mirror, "He's got Skype and Facebook, right?"

"Yeah, but it's not the same…" I felt so bad for her.

I wanted to change the subject for her sake. "I'm going to Texas in two weeks. I'll be there for a month at my cousins' house."

Mick looked at me. "'You talked to Damian about it, yet?" she asked, looking at me over her sunglasses.

"Yeah," I said, "He and his mom might be going to Ireland while I'm gone anyways."

"Oh," Lindsay said, "You have no idea how jealous he just made me!" She had always wanted to go to Ireland. "I'm stuck with Idaho this summer!" That was where her grandmother lived.

"Bryce and I are going on a college tour with our cousin Lily," Mick said, "Right now she's looking in South Carolina, New York, North Dakota, and Maryland."

"That sounds fun," Lindsay said enviously.

"You know what, Lindsay?" I said, twisting so I could see her, "Come with me to Texas. I need to introduce you to hoe-downs and the fair, city girl."

I could see Lindsay brighten up at the mere mention of leaving Ohio. "I would love that!" she exclaimed, "Oh my gosh! I'll talk to my parents tonight. I love you so much right now, Mars!"

We pulled up to the theatre and bought our tickets. The room was dark but we found our seats just as the previews were beginning. It was a chick flick, one of the many reasons we didn't bring the guys. That and we were strained for girl time.

The movies started and followed the basic chick- flick formula. Girl meets guy, they hit it off, there's a big fight, and they make up and have mad, passionate sex out of "true love." I gagged a couple of times throughout the movie. 

When the movie was over, we linked arms and left the theatre. Mick suggested we walk across the street and go shopping at the mall. She didn't want to drive over because of the sky-high gas prices and the fact it was an ozone alert day. Lindsay, whose father was a police officer, always held the law and made us walk across the designated walking area instead of saving five minutes and jay-walking. "No guys," she said, "It's you guys who make people hate pedestrians!" Micky and I shot looks at each other as we waited for the green hand to let us go.

We walked to the mall and turned left to Bath and Body works. After shopping for a while my feet were dying and Lindsay decided we should drive to get snow cones. I seconded that idea and Mick, who got final say as she was the driver, agreed.

We crossed the street to Mick's car. This time we talked Lindsay into jay-walking, even though she was vehemently against it. "Guys," she lamented, "If my daddy saw me he'd be so disappointed! He always said to me, 'Lindsay," she said, going into an impression her baritone voiced father, "'You need to uphold the law. If only a small number of people do what they are supposed to do, eventually, everyone will. Remember that, Lindsay.'"

"Goddammit, Lindsay," Mick said, rubbing her temple, "Shut up." Lindsay scowled at her and sat in the backseat moodily. I rolled my eyes at both of them, even though I wanted to laugh.

"Do you want to spend the night when your sister gets home, so you won't have to deal with her?" Lindsay asked, looking at me in the mirror.

"Yeah, at some point I probably will," I told her, smiling. She was always trying to help someone but usually ended up looking pretentious and mean spirited. Not many people liked Lindsay, but I though she was sweet. "Mick, turn up the radio."

Mick turned on the radio up. We laughed in recognition of the song. The base started and we all bopped our heads to the music.

"_Hey, Hey  
>Bye, Bye, Bye<br>Bye, Bye...  
>Bye, Bye...<br>Oh, Oh.."_

Lindsay finished and we all started.__

_"I'm doin' this tonight,  
>You're probably gonna start a fight.<br>I know this can't be right.  
>Hey baby come on,<br>I loved you endlessly,  
>When you weren't there for me.<br>So now it's time to leave and make it alone  
>I know that I can't take no more<br>It ain't no lie  
>I wanna see you out that door<br>Baby, bye, bye, bye..._

_Bye Bye  
>Don't wanna be a fool for you<br>Just another player in your game for two  
>You may hate me but it ain't no lie,<br>Baby, bye, bye, bye...  
>Bye Bye<br>Don't really wanna make it tough,  
>I just wanna tell you that I had enough.<br>It might sound crazy,  
>But it ain't no lie,<br>Baby, bye, bye, bye_

_(Oh, Oh)  
>Just hit me with the truth,<br>Now, girl you're more than welcome to.  
>So give me one good reason,<br>Baby come on  
>I live for you and me,<br>And now I really come to see,  
>That life would be much better once you're gone.<em>

_I know that I can't take no more  
>It ain't no lie,<br>I wanna see you out that door  
>Baby, bye, bye, bye...<br>Bye Bye  
>Don't wanna be a fool for you<br>Just another player in your game for two  
>You may hate me but it ain't no lie,<br>Baby Bye, bye, bye...  
>Bye Bye<br>Don't really wanna make it tough,  
>I just wanna tell you that I had enough (ooh ooh)<br>It might sound crazy,  
>But it ain't no lie,<br>Baby, bye, bye, bye_

_I'm giving up I know for sure  
>I don't wanna be the reason for your love no more<br>Bye Bye  
>I'm checkin' out<br>I'm signin' off  
>Don't wanna be the loser and I've had enough<em>

_Don't wanna be your fool  
>In this game for two<br>So I'm leavin' you behind  
>Bye, bye, bye...<em>

_I don't wanna make it tough (wanna make it tough)  
>But I had enough<br>And it ain't no lie (Bye, bye baby...)  
>Bye, Bye<br>Don't wanna be a fool for you  
>Just another player in your game for two (I don't wanna be your fool)<br>But it ain't no lie  
>Baby bye, bye, bye...<em>

_Don't really wanna make it tough (don't really wanna make it tough),  
>I just wanna tell you that I had enough (that I had enough).<br>Might sound crazy,  
>But it ain't no lie,<br>Bye, bye, bye." _


	16. Chapter 16: On Break with Damian

All too soon I heard the door open. My dad had gone to pick Kinsey up from the airport and they were back. I groaned, tossed my magazine and got up. Sighing, I went down the stairs. "Hey," I said, yawning.

Kinsey smiled and greeted me. She grabbed her bags and went upstairs to unpack her things. I sat on the couch and turned on the TV. Damian walked in, paper in hand.

"Mars!" he said, sitting down next to me and looking excited, "Look! We made the third page!" We pointed at the newspaper. I smiled at the pictures of us singing. "Read it!"

I took the paper in my hands and began to read. "'_Fresh off their win at the Regional's Show Choir competition, Lima, Ohio's very own show choir, New Directions, hopped on a flight to Hawaii at seven A.M. last Friday. For three days the team of twelve members and their coach, William Schuester, toured the town of Honolulu. Amongst other activities, the group partied, went mountain biking, and took a helicopter ride. One the third day they spilled themselves into their rehearsals. And it all went to good use in the end. New Directions took the first place trophy at National's with such numbers as Joan Jett's _Love Hurts _and the Queen classic _We Will Rock You. _I think we can all agree that a giant congratulations goes to Lindsay Pearce, Samuel Larson, Cameron Mitchel, Damien McGinty, Hannah McIwain, Ellis Wylie, Marissa Von Bleeken, Emily Vasquez, Matheus Fernandez, Alex Newell, and brother and sister McKinley and Bryce Abraham.' _So many misspellings…" I finished, grinning.

"Forget the misspellings!" he said, taking the paper, "We're in the news!" He stood and jumped on the couch.

My dad and Kinsey walked down. "Damian, what have I told you about jumping on the couch?" My dad said, carrying one of Kinsey's boxes.

"Sorry, sir," Damian said, grinning at him. He jumped and landed next to me on the couch. He put his arm around me and put his hand out, motioning to the future. "Can't you see it?" he asked, "Today: poor, lame choir geeks- tomorrow: stars!" I pushed him off me and rolled my eyes.

"There's more to life than being rich and famous!" I said, "There's-"

"Yes I know there's love, friendship, community," Damian said, "But being rich and famous isn't necessarily a bad thing."

"If used right," I said, "But that's rare!"

"What you don't think we could use it right?" He looked at me expectantly.

"There's no way to know," I told him, shrugging.

Kinsey walked down and sat in between us. "Hi guys," she said, wrapping her arms around us. I scowled at her.

"What're we watching?" she asked, stealing the remote.

"Nothing," I said, "Damian and I are going out."

"We are?" he asked. I shot him a death glare and pulled him up by the armpits.

"C'mon," I said. I pulled him out of the house and kissed him. When I pulled out he smiling sheepishly. "Sorry," I said, "But Kinsey was just pissing me off in there."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No," I said shortly, looking at him with my crazy eyes. He backed off but I knew it wouldn't be for long. We walked to my car and drove off. I felt like going to the park.

Damian took my hand and we walked down the side walk of the city park. I put my head on his shoulder as we strolled. "What's going on with you and your sister?" I frowned at him, letting go of his hand. I crossed my arms and averted eye contact. "Mars," he said, pushing me lightly.

"Damian, stop," I said, glaring at him, "Not in the mood."

"Which is precisely why you need to open up," he said.

I glared at him again. "No," I told him.

"Mars," he said seriously, "Tell me."

"No."

"Mars."

"No, Damian!"

"Marissa!"

"Shut up!" I said, running off. I could tell people were staring but I didn't care. I didn't like the idea of opening up to anyone and Damian already knew too much.

I ran to my favorite statue. It looked like a pile of rocks with a giant eagle flying off of it. I sat down at a bench and cried. My sister always upset my emotions whenever she was around and Damian pressing me to expose myself sent me over the edge.

I felt him sit down next to me. "You okay?" he asked, rubbing my back.

"Yeah," I said, wiping my eyes, "Yeah, I'm fine." I smiled at him. "I just needed to cry."

"I'm sorry I pressed," he said, putting his arm around me.

"No," I said, "Don't be sorry. I'm sorry I ran, it was stupid…"

"No," he said, "It wasn't. It's your defense mechanism. Everyone has one, yours is just one of the strongest I've seen. I hide behind humor, you smile and run away from your feelings. We have defenses for a reason but sometime, Mars, you need to let them down. You need to cry, get angry, and be irrational. You need to let people in, Mars."

"God, you're such a psychologist!" I exclaimed, putting my head on his shoulder, "I hate and love that about you…"

"Well, as long as hate is on the schedule somewhere," he said, grasping my hand.

"Hmm," I said smilingly. I sat there and stared at my statue.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"For what?" I asked, removing my head off his shoulder and looked at him.

"To tell me what's up between you and Kinsey," he said, choosing his words deliberately.

I sighed, "Okay." I took his hand and squeezed it. "Every since I was you I've been jealous of Kinsey. She was the favorite, always the pretty one, always the thin one. I wanted to be like her. I started acting like her, starving myself to be skinny like her. It led to anorexia, bulimia and terrible self confidence. The diseases took a toll on my whole family and Kinsey and I never made amends- or tried for that matter."

"Then try," he said simply.

"No," I told him, shaking my head for effect, "I don't do that."

"I know, I know," Damian said, "You don't connect. It took me years for you to trust me but I know you can do it, Mars."

"Please don't give me another inspirational speech," I told him, crossing my arms. I'd let him see my emotions already that day. From that point on I was shut off completely.

"I was ju-" he started but I didn't want to hear it.

"I know what you were doing," I said, getting angry, "You were trying to get inside my head again! Well, when was the last time you opened up to me, Damian? You go on and on about me being a closed door but you never thought to think that you just might be the same!"

He sighed. We sat for a moment in bitter silence. "You're right," he said, crossing his arms, "Neither of us are open. We gloss over any upsetting details or rifts. If either of us do anything upsetting to the other we shrug it off. We both need to talk more. We just kiss and hug and maintain physical contact. Since we've started dating we haven't talked much."

I shot him a glare. "What are you saying?"

"I think we should take a break from touching," he said, "We should just talk, like before."

"Are we breaking up?" I asked, tears swelling up.

"No," he said quickly, "We're just not…" he thought for a moment. "We're going back to our friendship, to talking. We need to laugh and joke around with each other again, not just hug and kiss. Do you agree?"

I couldn't process it. "Yes, I do," I said finally, "What does this leave us as?"

"I don't know…"

"On break?" I suggested.

"On break," he said. We kissed for the last time in a while.


	17. Chapter 17: Comfort with Damian

Lindsay and Mick came over that night. We sat on my bed. I was crying, something I'd done too much of that day. Lindsay rubbed my back, sitting next to me on my bed. Mick sat on the chair under my window painting her nails.

"It's okay, sweetie," she said.

"Yeah," Lindsay agreed, "Besides, it's a break. It's not like it's a permanent thing."

"Yes," I said, "But it makes me question everything about our relationship."

"Don't!" Mick said, waving her brush at me, "No! Stop over-analyzing! Go with your heart on this one!"

I scowled at Mick as she started going back to her nails. "You're right," I said, letting my scowl up and realizing what she said was true. I did over analyze everything. "I'm going over there to talk to him tomorrow!" Lindsay and Mick cheered.

And so I did. When Mick and Lindsay left I marched over to Damian's house. "Hey," he said when I opened the door.

"Hi," I said, stepping into his house. "I think we should talk… just talk." He smiled. We sat down on his couch and started talking. We talked about everything from sports, to our relationship, and most importantly, we talked about our emotions. It was hard but I thought it strengthened us.

I was opening up more and more to him and for some reason, I wasn't resisting. No, for some reason I was crying. I was letting my emotions spill out on the floor and liking the idea of it. It felt good to let everything out. I told him about Kinsey, anorexia, school. He talked about love, Lindsay, always having a tiny crush on me.

"You've always been there for me, Mars," he told me, "I found that attractive. But I knew you wouldn't like me like that so I didn't pursue. I know now that if I did…"

"Damian," I said, quietly, "Please don't blame yourself. You didn't cause this. I was anorexic because I didn't eat, not because a fourteen year old boy was shy. I had had body image problems since I was eight. Everyone had called Kinsey beautiful and I was sick of it, I wanted to be thin like her. So I didn't eat, and when I did I threw up. Never, ever blame yourself. Please." I choked back tears when I saw his guilty face.

"But, I should've know," I said, rubbing his temple, "I should've seen you were too thin, that you were sick." He looked at me painfully, his eyes sparkling.

"Damo," I whispered, "Please, please don't. I need you to be strong. I need you to promise me you'll never blame yourself." I grabbed his hand, despite the no touching policy.

"C'mere," he said, wrapping me up in his arms. I felt safe, loved.

"I love you, Damian," I said, kissing his cheek.

"I love you too," I told me, smiling.


	18. Chapter 18: Boarding with Lindsay

I met Lindsay at the airport. She was in jean short and a tank top, ready for the Texas heat. I was in similar attire, except my shirt had short sleeves and was green while Lindsay's was pink. "Hey," she said, hugging me tiredly. She was wearing a giant backpack that counted as a carry on.

I said an awkward goodbye to my dad and Kinsey and Lindsay and I went through security. "What are we going to do first?" Lindsay asked, "In Texas, I mean."

"Party," I said, "My cousin's Quinceañera." My cousin was half-Mexican and her birthday was the Wednesday before.

"Cool," Lindsay said, fixing her hair in the mirror we were passing on the escalator. "I hope the dress I brought was okay for that."

"I'm sure it's fine," I said, shrugging, "Besides, it's kind of a rule to not look fancier than the birthday girl." I smiled at her encouragingly.

"Oh good," she said, adjusting her bag. We walked through security then sat down at the boarding area. "Did you bring your laptop?"

"Yeah," I said, pulling it out, "What do you want to watch?"

"How about Numb3rs?" Lindsay suggested.

"Sounds fantastic," I said. My phone beeped right after I turned the show on. A Skype message told me Damian wanted to talk. "I'll be right back," I told her, standing up and walking to a secluded corner.

"Hey," he said when I opened his call.

"Hi," I said, smiling at him despite my anti-mornings stance on things.

"You in the airport?"

"Yep."

"Damn," he said, "I wanted to say goodbye to you."

"You said goodbye last night," I said, smiling at the idea that he already missed me.

"I know but it doesn't seem right," he said. I rolled my eyes at him. "Anyways," he started again, "I'm going to Ireland next week and I've never gotten good internet there so we might not get to talk for two weeks unless you've got free international calls."

"No, I don't," I said, "Sorry."

"Man…"

The girl at the desk took the mic and began speaking. "Hello, passengers. Flight B17 to Houston, Texas now ready for boarding."

I looked back to Damian. "Got to go," I said, waving a little, "Love you."

"Love you too," he said. We hung up and I met Lindsay in the line. I took my bag the she had grabbed for me.

"'Love you?'" she quoted, "What happened to just being friends?"

"We're still going out but were just trying to connect on a mental and emotional level, not just the physical one we sunk into to over the past months. We haven't broken up."

"God," she said, throwing her head back, "You two are so rom-com!"

"Those usually end well," I said, shrugging. Lindsay shook her head and gave the lady her ticket. I did the same when it was my turn.

We grabbed our coach seats and Lindsay continued making fun of my love life. "I mean really," she laughed, "No touching? I don't know how you two manage." I started to speak but she stopped me. "No, no don't tell me. You manage with the power of _love._"

I snorted. "Bah!" I exclaimed, "We're not that bad," I said, laughing, "Dear Lord, please tell me we're not that bad!" I said the last bit desperately.

"No," Lindsay said, shaking her head, "You're not that bad at all. We would not be friends if you were that bad." I laughed.

"Oh, thank God for that," I said smilingly. Lindsay laughed and put her head on my shoulder. We fell asleep that way.

When I woke up we were on layaway in St. Louis. I woke up just as the new passengers were boarding and the old ones getting off.

"Morning, Jared" Lindsay said, rising. I snorted, making her realize I was not, in fact, a blonde surfer boy thousands of miles away. "Oh my gosh! You did not hear that." I laughed, throwing my head back and making other passengers stare. "Marissa! Please, please, please don't tell Mick!" I couldn't stop laughing. It was the idea of Miss Prude dreaming about waking up next to a guy that made me laugh. "Mars!"

"Fine," I said, slapping my hand on her arm and gasping for breath, "Fine, Lindsay. I wont tell Mick about your lovely dream-" she covered my mouth and shushed me with my other. "Okay, okay," I said, smiling at her, "I wont speak a word of it. Scouts honor!" I said, putting my three fingers up and closing my eyes.

"Good."

I smiled and pulled out my laptop. I was going to tease her so much…


	19. Chapter 19: Quice with Phil and Thom

"_Party rock is in the house tonight  
>Everybody just have a good time<br>And we gonna make you lose your mind  
>Everybody just have a good time"<em>

My cousin Thom, who was twenty, and I were trying to teach Lindsay to dance Tribal. "Step, step, step," Thomas said, showing her with his feet. She nodded and tried it. Thom and Phil, who was one year older than us, laughed when she got it wrong.__

_"Party rock is in the house tonight  
>Everybody just have a good time<br>And we gonna make you lose your mind  
>We just wanna see ya shake that<em>

_In the club party rock, lookin' for your girl? She on my jock  
>Nonstop when we in the spot, booty movin' weight like she on the block<br>Where the drank? I gots to know, tight jeans, tattoo 'cause I'm rock 'n' roll  
>Half black, half white, domino, game the money, op-a-doe"<em>

"You'll get it," Phil said. He took her hands and left her to the dance floor so she'd learn faster. Thom and I teamed up and started dancing. __

_"Yo, I'm runnin' through these ho's like Drano  
>I got that devilish flow, rock 'n' roll, no halo<br>We party rock, yeah, that's the crew that I'm reppin'  
>On the rise to the top, no lead in our zeppelin, hey"<em>

I looked over to see Phil laughing as Lindsay tried to dance. "Your friend is really enforcing the stereotype that white girls can't dance."

"No, she just can't dance to anything but showtunes."

"I don't think uncle Alec is going to play anything for Broadway." I laughed. __

_"Party rock is in the house tonight  
>Everybody just have a good time<br>And we gonna make you lose your mind  
>Everybody just have a good time<em>

_Party rock is in the house tonight  
>Everybody just have a good time<br>And we gonna make you lose your mind  
>We just wanna see ya shake that<em>

_Everyday I'm shufflin'  
>Shufflin', shufflin'"<em>

_Step up fast and be the first girl to make me throw this cash  
>We gettin' money, don't be mad now, stop, hatin' is bad<em>

_One more shot for us, another round  
>Please fill up my cup, don't mess around<br>We just wanna see you shake it now  
>Now you wanna be, you're naked now<em>

_Get up, get down, put your hands up to the sound  
>Get up, get down, put your hands up to the sound<br>Get up, get down, put your hands up to the sound  
>Put your hands up to the sound, put your hands up to the sound<em>

_Get up, get up, get up, get up  
>Get up, get up, get up, get up<br>Get up, put your hands up to the sound, to the sound  
>Put your hands up, put your hands up, put your hands up, put your hands up<em>

_Party rock is in the house tonight  
>(Put your hands up)<br>Everybody just have a good time  
>(Put your hands up)<br>And we gonna make you lose your mind  
>(Put your hands up)<br>Everybody just have a good, good, good time_

_Put your hands up  
>Put your hands up<br>Put your hands up  
>Shake that, everyday I'm shufflin'"<em>

Everyone clapped and laughed when we finished. I hugged Thom as another guy walked up to me. Thom winked and walked off to talk to Lindsay and Phil. I wish he had stayed.

"You're a really good dance," the boy said. He looked my age. "And I was wondering if you'd like to dance this with me." He pointed at the speakers above me. It was a slow song. I looked at Phil, Thom, and Lindsay who all smiled at me. I smiled at the guy and nodded.

Like a faithful girlfriend I kept my distance. The guy, whose name I learned was Javier, wasn't all to thrilled at the space between our bodies. I frowned at him when he tried to get closer.

When the song was over I quickly said goodbye and retreated to Lindsay. "He was cute," she said, looking at his backside.

"Boyfriend, Lindsay," I said, putting my hands on her hips.

"Oh yeah…" she said, "It's not going to work out is it?" I frowned and shook my head. "Oh well… Maybe I'll find a Texas boy?" She began scanning the crowd.

"Or," I said, grasping her shoulder, "You could fin a beau in Ohio. Preferably, Lima."

Lindsay groaned and we sat down in a bench. "Why can't I find a boy who isn't five years older than me or thousands of miles away?"

"Five years?"

"One of my brother's college friends."

"I'm sorry, sweetie," I said, rubbing her back.

One of my more attractive cousins walked over and held out his hand to Lindsay. "Do you want to dance?" he asked, smiling brightly. She grinned at me and nodded.

"I'd love to."_  
><em>


	20. Chapter 20: Buying with Christa

I woke up in my bed. There was a thin sheet over me and Lindsay. The sun was shining in through our bay window. I got up and put the covers over Lindsay again.

"Mornin', Riss," Thom said, messing my hair up as he walked to the bath room.

"Mornin', Thomas," I said. Whenever I was in Texas, my old accent seemed to reappear.

I walked into the kitchen where my Aunt Susan was cooking eggs and Uncle Frank was reading the paper. I felt my phone beep. "Is that one of them facebooks?" Frank asked.

"No," I said, concealing a smile, "It's an iPhone." He nodded and went back to reading. Fox News was blaring from the TV in the living room.

"Ya'll stayin' long enough to watch the fireworks?" Susan asked.

"Yeah," I said, grinning at the idea. Fourth of July at the Evans residence was an affair indeed. Thousands of fireworks, the whole neighborhood, and Uncle Frank's amazing food. I couldn't wait. "Would I miss it?"

"Thought not," Susan said. Phil walked in kissed his ma's cheek.

"Man, I'm tired!" he said, yawning to prove his point. "Cecil's party was crazy. Though I bet it was nothing compared to your big city parties." He looked at me with a smirk.

"You should've seen our choir when we won sectionals," I said, sipping my glass of milk. Phil laughed but Susan peered over her glasses judgmentally.

Lindsay walked in and rubbed her eyes as she sat down next to me. "What're you talking about?" she asked me.

"Our celebratory parties after we won each competition," I said, winking at her. She snorted and gratefully took the plate of eggs Susan handed her.

Thom walked in and smiled at me and Lindsay. "Did you say 'party?'" He raised his eyebrows.

"You kids these day," Susan said, putting her hands on her hips, "Always looking for a party! Right, Frank?" My uncle grunted in reply. "Right," Susan started again, "Well when I was young we were lucky to have a party. It was never an every weekend thing. Never!" Phil, Thom and I laughed while Lindsay looked at my aunt with a terrified expression on her face.

"Hey, Riss," Thom said, turning tome unexpectantly, "Is Kinsey coming down?"

"Si," I said, "She's coming down on the fourth."

"Just in time!" Phil said, fist pumping. "Hey, you three wanna go buy the fireworks?"

"Yes!" Thom said, grabbing the keys, "Can we ma?"

"Yeah, we need to get them soon anyways," she said, "Frank! Give the boys the fireworks money!" Frank grunted and pulled two large bills out of his wallet. Lindsay's jaw dropped when she saw Thom put two hundred dollars in his pocket.

"Let's go," Phil said, putting his arms around Lindsay and me. We walked out to the truck. Phil and I climbed into the back seat and Lindsay into the passenger's. Thom started the car and pulled away from the beautiful ranch home.

We drove three miles away to the fireworks stand. "Hola, Phil and Thom!" the girl at the counter said. Her name was Christa.

"Hola," the chorused.

"Riss!" the girl yelled. She ran from behind the counter and hugged me. "How are you sweetie?"

"I'm well," I told her smiling. "This is Lindsay." I motioned to Lindsay, who was being uncharacteristically quiet.

"Hi, Lindsay," she said, shaking her hand.

"Hi," she said, smiling.

"The usual?" she asked, turning to Phil and Thom. They nodded eagerly. We started loading firework after firework into the bed of the truck. Phil handed the money to Christa. "See you then," she said, waving.

"Bye!" we all said, waving and climbing into the truck.

"Oh, it's going to be a good 'Fourth!" Phil said, rubbing her hand together and biting his lower lip.


	21. Chapter 21: Panic with Kinsey

The door bell rang and Phil and Thom tackled each other to get to it. Their next target: my sister. "KINSEY!" the chorused as they jumped on her.

It was three a.m. and we were just about to go and set up for that night. Lindsay and I were carrying armfuls of fireworks watching Kinsey be adored. Phil thrusted a box of explosives in her arm and led us all outside.

In the scorching heat we began setting up the stands and tables to set off the fireworks from. It wouldn't be till 7 that people started showing up.

When seven did roll around it seemed like the whole state of Texas showed up. And everyone brought their own fireworks with them.

When the sun went down and we wee all full with Frank's amazing hamburgers and hotdogs, we began to set the night sky on fire. Roman candles, cherry bombers, and smoke bomb filled the open space with smoke.

After an hour or so Lindsay, Phil, Thom and I got tired of getting burnt and made our way to the broken, beaten down truck that no one used. It was perfect for staring at the night's sky. We watched as giant explosions broke the night.

I suddenly felt the need for Damian. It was so beautiful that I wanted to share it with him. Unfortunately, he was in Ireland where it was just a normal day there.

I put my head on Thom's shoulder and the four of us watched the sky.

Suddenly we heard the first notes of Katy Perry's Firework start. Lindsay and I perked our ears and stood up, smiling at each other.

I took the first verse.

"_Do you ever feel like a plastic bag_  
><em>Drifting throught the wind<br>Wanting to start again_

_Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin  
>Like a house of cards<br>One blow from caving in_

_Do you ever feel already buried deep  
>Six feet under scream<br>But no one seems to hear a thing_

_Do you know that there's still a chance for you  
>Cause there's a spark in you<em>

_You just gotta ignite the light  
>And let it shine<br>Just own the night  
>Like the Fourth of July!"<em>

Lindsay and I sang the chorus together, creating a mini stage out of the flat bed. Phil and Thom stood up to get out of our way.__

_"Cause baby you're a firework  
>Come on show 'em what you're worth<br>Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
>As you shoot across the sky-y-y<em>

_Baby you're a firework  
>Come on let your colors burst<br>Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
>You're gunna leave 'em fallin' down-own-own"<em>

Lindsay sang alone as I head banged.__

_"You don't have to feel like a waste of space  
>You're original, cannot be replaced<br>If you only knew what the future holds  
>After a hurricane comes a rainbow<em>

_Maybe you're reason why all the doors are closed  
>So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road<em>

_Like a lightning bolt, your heart will blow  
>And when it's time, you'll know<em>

_You just gotta ignite the light  
>And let it shine<br>Just own the night  
>Like the Fourth of July"<br>_

Again, we sang the chorus together and then the final verse. Most of the people there were watching.

_"Cause baby you're a firework  
>Come on show 'em what you're worth<br>Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
>As you shoot across the sky-y-y<em>

_Baby you're a firework  
>Come on let your colors burst<br>Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
>You're gonna leave 'em all in awe-awe-awe"<em>

_Boom, boom, boom  
>Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon<br>It's always been inside of you, you, you  
>And now it's time to let it through<em>

_Cause baby you're a firework  
>Come on show 'em what your worth<br>Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
>As you shoot across the sky-y-y<em>

_Baby you're a firework  
>Come on slet your colors burst<br>Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
>You're gonna leave 'em all in awe-awe-awe<em>

_Boom, boom, boom  
>Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon<br>Boom, boom, boom  
>Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon"<em>

Lindsay and I hugged and applauded each other.

I looked over at Kinsey, for some reason seeking her approval. I saw her hang up the phone and look at me. Her face told me something was wrong. I walked over to her tear strewn face.

"Dad's sick," she said, "He's dying." I let my jaw drop.

_A/N_

_I know, I know I'm a horrible person but this is where this story ends._

_Part III will be out shortly so be on the look out._

_Love you guys _


End file.
